To Remind Darien
by SteelHeartRose
Summary: I thought I lost him six years ago when he disappeared, but as soon as I returned to Japan I could think nothing but of him and then he suddenly appeared in my life again. Only he does not remember me. I then thought of a plan, For him to remember me...
1. To be Remembered

Chapter one

I know I should be worried about Deamon and Angel but I needed to post this, it's an idea I have. It will probably be short and I hope you will enjoy it. There will be a few chapters to it, but I'm guessing not more than ten or twenty probably not even that much. Please let me know what you think. Also this is the first time I have written in first person so let me know what you think.

I do not Own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it. Also this is a reposted first chapter to fix what ever problems were noticed in the first one.

It was a beautiful day in Japan. I walked down the street on my way to the local coffee shop, called The Crown. It was above a very fun arcade, but for some reason my friends planned to meet at The Crown coffee shop. I looked at my watch, for the first time in my life I was early. I was early by thirty minutes. I walked up to the arcade and stepped in front of the doors and smiled as they opened.

It had been years since I had been in that arcade, six years in fact. I had moved to America three years ago, three years after the last battle that Sailor Moon had ever fought. Queen Beryl was her name she had been the wicked, thing to ever come into History. She had killed the man of my dreams. Everyone had been reborn except him. I had stayed in Japan for three years after the end of the battle, but I never saw him again. The last I saw of him was the kiss I gave him before he died. I never managed to hold on to a boyfriend in America, they wanted too much out of me. Not commitment but something much more precious to me, I'm going to let you all guess what that is, not too hard to figure out.

I stepped into The Crown Arcade. I had twenty five minutes to be up stairs. I look around and noticed that the place had not changed much. The only thing that appeared to have changed was that the sailor V games had been replaced by new ones. All except one. The one game that led below to our sailor hideout was still in the same place. I'm guessing Andrew couldn't move it or he dared not to. I smiled, went over and stuck some yen in. I started at the very first level and managed to move on for a while. After level thirty a child looked over me and gawk. I died shortly after when I took my eyes off the screen to look at the little boy.

"Wow lady, no ones been able to get past level five." He said staring at me with awe struck eyes. I smiled at the kid and turned back to the screen and saw the high score list. I chuckled softly, the top nine names still belong to the scouts, but the top name belonged to TUXM. It stood for tuxedo mask. I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Are you okay, lady?" asked the little boy.

I turned away from the game consul and smiled down at the little boy. He sure was a sweet little one. Not many children cared about strangers these days.

"I am just fine, thank you for asking."

"Okay, if you say so!" The little boy spoke before he ran off. I smiled shortly after he had left. I then turned toward the game consul again. I think the reason I couldn't hold a boyfriend in America was because Darien was still in my heart and meant the world to me; he was my first and only love. I haven't love another man the way I did him since I left Tokyo. I did how ever keep my hair style that he loved so much. I loved it to and wasn't going to think of cutting my hair. It took far too much time to grow it this long and I wasn't about to chop it all off because I lost the one I loved.

I looked at my watch and sighed. It had only taken fifteen minutes to play that game. I must have been pretty good when I was younger because when I began playing it, it was like nothing had changed since then. I rose from the stool and made my way to the counter and sat down. I missed Andrew. I stared at the counter. I thought about the last time I had been in The Crown. Every time I looked over to this counter Andrew was cleaning it with a cloth when he wasn't busy. I chuckled softly as I thought of this.

He always had to keep himself busy.

Someone walked up to the counter from the other side and I lifted my head to look at this person, so as not to be rude. A smile crossed my lips. The person who was behind the counter was Lizzy. She looked older now, but she was still a beautiful young girl. She was my age and probably working her way through college

"Hey Lizzy," I spoke happily. I watched her smiled fade to a quizzled look.

"Hi…um..." She stammered

I chuckled a bit at her. It had been six years and we had not really hung out much. So I wasn't the least bit surprised that she didn't remember me.

"It's Serena!" I said laughing slightly.

"No way, Serena?" She asked.

"Yes it's me, in the flesh, how have you been these last six years?" I asked skipping anything she was going to comment on that would make me regret ever leaving Japan.

"I've been good; I'm making my way through college right now." She said smiling.

"Ah doing the same thing that Andrew did, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much, only I'm not going to be a doctor, I'm going to school so I can take over my dad's business. I want to keep these places in the family. No one outside of it is going to take. Not if I can help it." She spoke smiling.

"Glad to hear that, Oh dear look at the time, I have to head upstairs." I said looking at my watch. I stood up waved and made her way up the stairs. I was going to be late now. I had taken more time than I thought, but when I got upstairs, not one of my friends had shown up yet. I looked around. I had thought they would have come up the stairs from the outside of the building, but there were very few people in the place.

I sighed softly and looked at my watch again to make sure I had changed the time, I had. I walked over to the booth we use to sit in and sat down with a soft plop. I looked at the table and saw nothing on it. They hadn't even come yet. Oh well I was never on time and they said it was their lunch hours. I guess I shall wait a little while.

I suddenly felt a presence next to me and sighed. It was the waiter, or at least that was the first thought in my head. I didn't look up this time; I just lifted my hand and waved a little bit. It was supposed to have meant 'come back later', but the figure remained at my side.

I looked up slightly annoyed and then gasped. It was Andrew. I quickly pushed my way out of the booth and hugged him.

"How have you been Serena?" He asked chuckling.

"I've been good and yourself!" I asked releasing the man.

"Still working to be a doctor, but almost done." He said.

"I'm glad your dream is coming true." I said staring at the man in delight

"So what brings you to my family's business today?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm meeting Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye, that is if they show up." I said smiling slightly. "And your self?" I added.

"I'm meeting Darien today!" He said.

My smile instantly fell and I sat down on the edge of the bench. I looked at him like I had lost something. I realized he couldn't be talking about the Darien I knew, I mean he had died after the incident with Beryl. I shook my head and looked at him. The look on his face appeared to be worry.

"You do not mean Darien Shields right?"

"Of course he means me, who else do you know named Darien?" Came a man's voice from behind Andrew. The man then came into my peripheral vision.

I looked over and my eyes about fell out of my head. I suddenly got light headed and fainted right there.

------------

I awoke lying in a soft bed. It smelled like roses and something else that blended well with the first smell. My head hurt badly, like I had hit it on something. So the first thing I did was lift my hand up and touched my forehead. After this action, came a slightly raspy yelp from my throat.

"Ah you are awake finally!" Came a voice I instantly recognized. I placed my hand at my side and turned my head too look at him. I turned it too quickly and instantly had to shut my eyes from the pain that came piercing behind my eyes.

"I suggest you do not make any sudden movements. You hit your head on the table and then the edge of the seat at The Crown." Spoke the man.

"That would be why I have a splitting head ache." I mumble still holding my eyes shut. I slowly opened them as the pain died away and gasped.

The man was standing with his back to me, but with nothing but a towel on. I moved my head slowly to look the other way and stopped when I heard him chuckle. I instantly grew angry. I was staring at the ceiling and was in a fowl mood now.

"What is so funny, hmm Mr. Shields?" I asked sounding angry.

"Well I just heard you gasp." He spoke before his head and his chest appeared in my view. I quickly closed my eyes and felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Please Mr. Shields could you put on some clothing?" I asked my voice sounding very soft.

"What was that? I barley heard you!" He spoke.

"Ehem!" I cleared my throat and asked again a little louder, "Could you please put some clothing on?"

I then felt his hand brush my face and my eyes shot open to see him still standing above me with his hand mere inches from my face. He grinned at me and I looked at him shocked.

"Please!" I begged. My head began to throb and I closed my eyes in pain. I then felt a cold cloth on my head.

"Keep that on your head, it will help to dull the pain. I shall be right back with some water and aspirin.

As I held the cloth on my head, I smelled something on the cloth. It was s clone of some sort. It smelled wonderful. I inhaled the scent and sighed softly. It smelled like the sheets I had laid in and made me never want to leave. He had been right the cloth had helped to dull the pain. I heard him as he walked back into the room.

He walked over and I heard him place a glass on the bedside table and he removed the cloth. I opened my eyes and shut them almost instantly. He had put some pants on but he still remained shirtless. I felt a blush creep back into her face and felt stupid. This was why men did not want me as their girl friend in America. I couldn't stand to see them in anything but clothing, unless swimming for some reason that did not bother me, but any where else it caused me to blush. I heard him chuckle again but this time chose not to reply.

"Madame, if you do not open your eyes I can not give you the aspirin." He spoke. I opened her eyes and made sure to look only at his face. It held a smile. I then tried to sit up and instantly fell back onto the pillow and cried out in pain. I closed her eyes as a pain shot through me left arm.

I heard him stand and place something on the table. After a moment I felt a shift in the bed and assumed it was him sitting on it. He moved a hand under my back and pulled me into a sitting position. He touched my lips with the aspirin. I opened them gladly and tasted the nasty coating on them. Then I felt a glass at my lips and opened them for the water. I took a small amount of water; he then placed the cup on the stand again. I swallowed the aspirin and felt him lay me back on the pillow. He then took my right arm and applied slight bits of pressure up it, with no reply he moved to my left and I cried out as he reached the elbow. He did it again and I cried out again. He then got off the bed and walked away.

I sighed and opened my eyes again. I looked at my left elbow and saw a slight bruise that to others might not appear to be there. I felt it with my right had and winced in pain. There was something wrong. I didn't know what happened, but I could guess. I am guessing that when I fainted I hit my head on the table and as my head hit the bench my arm hit the bench as well or the leg of the table.

You are probably thinking how is it possible for my arm to hit the table leg when it is in the middle of the table; well these booths are rather unique. All the tables can me moved. They are not bolted to the floor, neither are the booths. Not sure why but the crown always liked being different and let me tell you when they had a karaoke night, being able move the tables came in handy. Anyway I hear Darien coming back.

Yes I just called him Darien. In my mind I am aloud to, just not to his face. He slowly sits on the bed so as not to wake me I presume because I seem to have my eyes closed again. As he places a cold ice pack on my arm I opened them to see him wearing a shirt, only it's not buttoned. I sigh and avoid my gaze.

"Why does it bother you that I am not wearing a shirt?" He asked apparently noticing me averting my gaze.

"I'm not sure, but it does that to me with all men. I get nervous and I blush and can not look them in the eyes." I feel him move slightly as he buttons up his shirt. I look over at him as he does the last button and smiled at him happily.

"Thank you!" I beam happily. I then see a blush creep on to his face and he stands hastily, turns around and clears his throat. Okay that was so obvious. He is avoiding me now. Well I don't care I prefer it when he's fully clothed for the time being. Oh my goodness did I just think that. Oh dear for the time being? How could I think that?

Oh he's looking at me again. I smile at him half heartedly.

"Thank you!" I say looking to my arm and sighing. I knock the ice pack off and try to sit up again. This time I bear the pain and reach my destination and bow half way. "Thank you." I reply once again.

It may have been a few years since I have been in Japan but I have not forgotten my manners.

"Why are you bowing?" He asks moving to my level and looking at me in the face. He then takes my arm and looks at it. He touches it softly and watched me as I winced. He released my arm and I instantly start to crave his soft touch again.

Oh my goodness I just thought that. Oh good grief I have barley seen him and already I want him to hold me. This is not good; I thought I had gotten over him. I guess since he is no longer dead I can like him again.

"I am thanking you fro everything you have done. I am sure you are the one who brought me here and placed me in your bed." I say no longer bowing but looking into his eyes.

"Well Andrew would have taken you to his place but he got called to the hospital he is working at for an emergency. That's actually why you are here. If he hadn't gotten called to the hospital I am sure we never would have had to leave the crown."

"Sorry I was such a burden on you." I say pushing aside the sheets and placing my feet on the floor. I then notice that my skirt has rising up to my thighs and I instantly put it back down and stand. I wobbled a bit, placed a hand on my head and fall back down onto the bed. I guess I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I raise my hand to my head and look down. His hands are now on my shoulders comforting me.

"I was not trying to insult you. I was only mentioning it because I thought you would rather be in a place you knew verses a stranger's apartment."

"You are no stranger!" I reply to him not thinking.

"Excuse me?" He asked socked He removed his hands from my shoulders.

"Err… well I knew you when I was younger!" I said trying to come up with something.

"Really?" He asked. Just as I look him in the face, his eye brow quirks up and I can't help but smile, he looks cute.

"Well Mr. Shields you don't remember the kid you use to call Meatball head?" I ask already knowing he will say he does remember me.

"No!" He replied. I look at him as if I was just hit by a bus and then I started to tear up. He doesn't' even remember me. I must have meant nothing to him. How could this be? I loved him for so long and he can not even remember me.

"I only lived in Japan till I was a little older than eighteen then I moved to the U.S. on scholarship and got my doctrine in medicine." He said.

How can that be? I met him when he was eighteen and he was tuxedo mask when he was eighteen. Wait he had barley turned eighteen when I had met him. The fight with Beryl must have made him lose his memories, after all he did die in that battle, but so did the scouts and they were reborn with their memories.

"Darien?" I asked, my face returning to a normal look.

"Yes?" He asked puzzled.

"Do you remember fighting the Nega Verse at all?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? What is the Nega Verse and why would I have been fighting them?" He asked looking at me as if I were insane.

"Never mind, I guess I was dreaming or something!" I replied chuckling.

"Guess so." I watched as he looked at his watch.

"Anyway my lunch hours over, so I need to get back to work. Since you apparently can not stand with out falling, you are welcome to stay awhile. I'll be back at around eight." He stood up and began shuffling around for things he needed. He stopped for a moment and looked at me "Actually I want to make sure you don't have anything wrong, so I'll take you with me." He said shocking me.

Okay here is the first chapter not very eventful but I hope you like it please let me know what you think.


	2. The Plan or love

Chapter 2

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers you are truly an inspiration.

Special Thanks to Caytlyn Rose: She was kind enough to become my beta reader for this story I thank her from the bottom of my heart and apologize for all the mix ups that I caused. ;)

I do not own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it.

--------

I stared at him in shock. He wanted me to go to the hospital to make sure I was alright. He quirked an eye brow at me and my expression changed to a smile. Did I mention that this man in front of me had the cutest look on his face, well he did.

"I do not think I need to be going to the hospital. I think I am just fine." I said not even trying to stand.

"I think you need to be taken to the hospital. I want to make sure you do not have a fracture or a concussion." He said sounding like a doctor.

"But…" He stepped back over to me and bent down and looked me in the eyes.

"No Buts, Mrs. Tsukino, you need to be looked at." He said. A smile graced his lips as he spoke my last name.

"How did you know my name?" I asked ignoring the smile that played across his lips.

"Andrew told me!" He said returning to a standing position. My eyes followed his body movements.

I stood from the bed forgetting what happened a few moments ago. I wobbled slightly and lost my balance. On my way to the ground I felt warms, strong arms wrap around me. I looked up at and stared into concerned eyes. His eyes were they sane color as before, nothing had changed. They were still an endless night sky blue.

"Maybe I should get looked at!" I agreed. He then lifted me up so that I was leaning against him. He looked down at me still.

"Thank you, Darien!" I spoke trying to ignore the on coming headache. It lasted only a short time and finally faded away. Shortly after this I leaned on him as we began walking to his front door.

"I'd carry you, but I need at least one of my arms to get to my car." He said. I smiled at him and said nothing. I needed to concentrate on not falling down again and I did not want to lose that concentration.

------

By the time we reached the hospital I could walk with little or no problems. I was not sure why I could not walk. I mean I had only hit my head but for some reason I was having a problem walking slightly. As we reached the information desk, the receptionist looked to Darien and smiled a flirtatious smile. I just rolled my eyes and chose to stare at the ever entreating desk top.

"Well, how are you today Mr. Shields? "She asked fluttering her eye lashes at him. I happened to look up when she spoke. I scoffed at her choice of words. She was flirting with him hard core. As I looked at his stone wall face it took all of my will power to keep from laughing. He glanced at me with a grin and returned his attention to the receptionist. I listened as he spoke to her and noticed he used a professional voice and ignored any and all flirtatious comments. His face remained ever stone walled.

"Rachel, we need to set Mrs. Tsukino in a room so she can be looked over." He spoke leaning over the counter slightly to look at the screen. A nurse came up behind him as he returned to stand up straight and handed him a clipboard with paper on it.

"It's Miss by the way not Mrs." I spoke to the receptionist. She glared up at me and handed me a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it.

"Fill this out and I will place you in a room shortly!" She said ignoring me partially and stared starry eyed at Darien. I took the clip board and glared at her, I decided since this was my personal well being, I was going to give this woman a piece of my mind.

"Look lady I did not ask to be brought here and since you are supposed to be nice to the people walking in here, could you pay a slight bit more attention to me than Dr. Shields here? I mean after all we are the ones you are suppose to be helping. Apparently you are too stupid to notice this man is not in the least bit interested in you and yet you still chose to ignore your job. I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and take this job seriously or I will report you to your supervisor for misconduct!" I concluded my speech feeling a little light headed but much better.

I had half of the patients filling out forms staring at me in shock and Darien was looking at me slightly in awe. The receptionist was staring at me with her mouth wide open as I slowly walked to a seat and sat down to fill out the form.

"Please get her into a room as soon as you can Rachel, she may have a concussion. She needs to be looked at thoroughly." He spoke softly.

"Miss. Tsukino, Would you prefer a female doctor?" He asked turning to me. I looked up at him in shock. Is this the same man I knew when I was fourteen. Sure he had been nice to me in the apartment but there was still a hint of his old self in him there. Here he was being nice, so much nicer than at the apartment with the whole shirt thing.

"I honestly do not care. Whom ever you can spare will be fine with me. I just want to get this over and done with. I have yet to have stepped into my house and I would like to see my parents." I said turning back to filling out my form that asked stupid questions.

"Place her under my name than please." He spoke. This time I turned around and stared at him as if he were insane. I was done with the form for the most part and stood up and walked over to the receptionist and handed her the clip board. She took it roughly and I glared at her. She smiled angrily at me and I smiled proudly at her. I then returned my gaze to Darien.

"Now do not be going to too much trouble for me." I spoke. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him leaning over the counter again. I chuckled at this. He looked absolutely adorable.

"No trouble at all actually I have one of the lightest loads on my shift today and besides I do not believe Andrew would be happy with me if he knew I had not taken care of you properly." He said with a hint of his old self in him.

I smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks there Dar…" I chuckled and looked at him receiving yet another eyebrow raise from him. This made me laugh even harder.

"Please Rachel; I shall take her to her room." He said.

"Room three Dr. Shields" The receptionist known as Rachel said dejectedly. She then looked at me and glared again. I shrugged it off and followed Darien down a hallway. He placed my chart on the door and opened it for me.

"I need to do some rounds so you shall have to wait a little while." He said holding the door for me, "There are some magazines and well since it is you, some kids' toys you can play with." The smile on his face showed enjoyment and I just glared at him. I sat in the chair and waited patiently for about five minutes then I read a magazine and after about forty-five minutes I decided may be the kids' toys weren't such a bad thing.

As the door opened again I gasped. A nurse walked in with a doctor attached to her lips.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

They abruptly stopped kissing and looked at where they were.

"Sorry I missed the closet!" She told the doctor. I growled at them and pushed them out the door and quickly shut it properly behind them. Is this not a hospital I asked myself? I again sat down now with nothing to do.

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed it had been an hour since I had been placed in here. I truly had run out of things to do. I sighed. I knew why I was bored. I couldn't have a good fight with him. He did not remember me. I needed to formulate a plan to get him to remember me. Our first not so much date. The time in the elevator at Tokyo Tower. Roses, they were the key. I needed to formulate a plan and I was slowly working on it when he came in. I was so lost in thought that I did not realize that he had come in.

I was sitting in the chair talking to myself out loud. When apparently he must have walked in.

"Must have Roses, Must remember all places that have a significant detail that might make him remember," As I continued to think I felt hot air on my ear and smelled a familiar smell from about an hour ago. I turned to look behind me and saw Darien. His lips were a few inches from mine and I squealed in surprise. I quickly pushed my self out of the chair and leaned against the wall. I gasped for air as I stared at him. He was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the exam table. I glared at him with smiling eyes and sauntered up to him and poked him in the chest. His chuckling stopped as he grabbed my hand.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked glaring at him only slightly. I had truly been startled by him. I wonder if he heard what I was talking about. I wonder if he knew what I was talking about. How long had he been in here? Then I realized he was holding my hand and this caused me to look at him.

"I couldn't resist Miss Tsukino!" Hs said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Please stop calling me Miss Tsukino, the name is Serena."

"Really, well how about I call you…" He stopped and tugged on my arm slightly pulling me closer to him. He bent his head down and I once again felt his breath on my ear. I shivered slightly. He still had this effect on me, wow, after six long years. He then whispered in my ear, "Meatball head."

I pulled my hand free and jumped back again. No not that horrible nick name.

"Oh please do not call me that!" I cried whining. I didn't care how much of a child I sounded like. He gave me that ridiculous nickname once again. Although I could not help but feel as if we were reverting back to our old selves. Not that I wanted him to be mean to me, but if I could get him to be like before maybe he could remember what we had started before Beryl had taken him from me.

"Oh come on Meatball head." He said mockingly.

"Darien, if you…" I stopped mid sentence. I called him Darien.

"Err, Sorry Dr. Shields." I said correcting myself.

He smiled and looked at me sweetly.

"If I get to call you meatball head, you are very welcome to call me Darien!" He said smirking as my face told him what I thought of the awful nickname

"Please don't call me that!" I said putting my hands in front of me. I began begging.

"I think I like it!" He chuckled. He appeared to be ignoring me.

I sat down in the chair and sighed heavily. This was not how things were suppose to start. But I guess it was better than nothing. I finally gave up.

"Well shall we get started on the tests?" He asked.

"Are you sure you have time for me Darien!" I drawled.

"Okay you need to call me Dr. Shields in the hospital please.

I got an evil glint in my eyes. It was time to get him back for the nickname. I would get him to remember me later, right now I wanted revenge.

"But you said I could call you Darien!" I pouted.

"Serena!" He said giving me the doctor; patient tone.

I laughed at him and turned my head to the ceiling. This was going to be fun. Even though we were both acting like a couple of kids. I couldn't describe the feeling it gave me when he started teasing me. But I looked at the clock again and realized that we really needed to be getting done so I could see my parents and call my friends and tell them what happened to me. Although they would not begin to believe that Darien was alive.

------------

I got home around seven in the evening by taxi. It had been a rather interesting day. Apparently my friends had called thinking I would have come home first. They called to tell me they could not make it to lunch. Well at least I would not have to hear Raye talk about how even after six years I could not be on time if it killed me. I took my shoes off and placed them next to the front door and called out for my mother. I walked into the kitchen to see a note addressed to me. They would be home tomorrow apparently they had gone on a trip and would not be returning till tomorrow.

I walked back to the door and put my shoes on and walked out the door. It had been such a long day and I truly did not feel like cooking, especially not after finding out that the whole reason I couldn't walk earlier was because I had not been eating right. It had only a little to do with hitting my head, but not much. As I walked down the path I glanced at my watch. It was only little while until Darien got off. Well okay about forty-five minutes. I decided to walk to the hospital. As I got to the hospital I notice that Rachel was no longer the receptionist. It was a woman a tad bit older than her, somewhere in her thirties rather than early twenties.

I walked up to the reception desk and she smiled sweetly at me.

"How can I help you dear?" She asked with a pleasant tone.

"I'm looking to see if Dr. Shields has finished his shift yet." I said smiling back and giving her an equally sweet tone.

"She turned away from me and looked at the computer.

"He still has a little while, but I can tell you miss, most women who come in here looking for him never see him." She said with a warning.

"Well I owe him something. He helped me out today so I thought I would bye him dinner in return for everything he did for me today!" I said happy that she told me that.

"Meatball head!" He called as he came down one of the hallways dressed in a nice suit.

I turned to look at him and glared slightly.

"I asked you not to call me that!" I said roughly under my breath as he stepped up to the reception desk. He smiled and leaned so only I could hear.

"But I can not help it; your hair reminds me of meatballs." He said.

I just growled at him softly and turned to the receptionist who looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Dr. Shields, Can I help you? You never leave from the front entrance." Said the receptionist. She appeared not to be flirting with him at all.

I smiled as I realized that there was a picture on the desk of a man that appeared to be in his late thirties early forties. She had a husband and didn't think Darien was anything more than a doctor.

"Actually I brought someone in here today, so I parked in the front parking lot. This is the fastest way to the front parking lot." He replied handing the woman his name badge.

"I'll put this up for you, but you had better talk to this young woman, she wishes to ask you something." She spoke simply. She quickly rose from her seat and headed off down a different hallway.

Darien looked at me surprised.

"I thought you had only come back to have me look you over again to make sure I wasn't mistaken." He laughed. He motioned for me to sit and I followed and sat in the same chair that I filled out the paperwork in.

"Do you honestly think I would have wanted to be here for another two or three hours? I mean after all I would have to be with you." I said sarcastically.

He smiled at me and sat down a chair away from me.

"So what is it you wished to talk to me about Meatball head?" He asked.

"I wished to thank you for all you did today, but you know with you calling me by that horrendous nickname, I am not too sure I want to now." I said smiling at him smugly.

"Oh come on now Meatball head, it's cute!" He said laughing at me.

"That is it. I launched off my chair and tackled him to the ground.

"I have hated that nickname since you gave it to me when I was fourteen!" I bellowed at him. I was now sitting on his abdomen with my hands wrapped around his wrists. He stared up at me surprised. I am not sure if I shocked him with my strength, or that I tackled him, or if it were the fact that I mentioned that I knew him from when I was fourteen. This truly had not been part of the plan, but I guess sometimes we must deviate from the plan to get where we need to be. As I stared at him I noticed a smiled spread on his face. Was that recognition I saw in his eyes?

I then felt myself being shoved over and he was soon on top of me. Somehow he had managed to change his hands to where they were holding my writs and mine were empty. How did he do that? Oh wait this man was stronger than me. Well after all I was not much bigger than a stick my friends had said in America.

"So you remember me calling you meatball head?" He asked grinning at me madly.

"You do remember me Darien?" I asked my eyes shinning with hope. He looked at me with a slight smile.

"I am starting to remember a young blonde throwing a test paper at my head." He said. "I believed I called her meatball head because I did not know her name." His smile broadened.

"You do remember me a little." I said happily, He looked at me as if I were insane. Okay my smile faded. He was begging to remember me a little but it appeared that it would be a while before he realized who he truly was. "I thought you had forgotten about me completely", I said looking into his eyes.

"Dr. Shields, I believe this is no place for that!" Spoke the receptionist from a few moments ago.

I watched as his cheeks flushed and he stood up quickly. He than held his hand out for me. I looked at him shocked. I had knocked him over and he was going to help me up. I instantly took his hand and he effortlessly pulled me up to my feet.

"Geeze Darien, have you always been this strong" I asked rubbing one of my wrists as if it were hurt. I tried to sound like I was kidding, but apparently he did not get the tone and instantly took my wrist and examined it. I watched him with awe. He looked so cute when he acted like a doctor.

"Dr. Shields, I believe she was kidding with you!" Said the receptionist winking at me knowingly. I blushed. She had caught me, I was truly trying to get Darien to be kind to me and with her help it was working.

He dropped my wrist and looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. I chuckled; he looked so adorable with his eye brow quirked.

"What is it you wanted to ask me Serena?" He asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you….Wait did you just use my name?" I asked shocked as heck.

"Yeah!" He said moving back to the reception desk.

"You do not work until Saturday Dr. Shields. Apparently you have a slight vacation!" Said the receptionists.

He nodded at her and walked back over to me.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

I guess I might have made him hit his head on the ground. Oops, that was not supposed to happen. Oh well I guess I did deserve him turning me on to my back.

"I wanted to ask you if you would join me for dinner. So that I could thank you for everything you did for me today. Although you did not have to pay the bill for me!" I said.

He began walking toward the door and I followed. I saw a small bump on the back of his head. I cringed at the thought of that bump being my fault. Although he truly showed no sign that he was hurt. Even when he was scratching his head it seemed natural like he was only nervous.

"Ah that was no problem actually; I felt I needed to since I was the one who insisted you get the test done. Anyway I would love to, where did you have in mind?" He questioned

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me a good place. I just got back to Japan today and I do not really know of any places besides The Crown." I said settling in to walking next to him instead of behind him.

"I thought you wanted to get home for a home cooked meal." He exclaimed.

"Well it turns out my parents went on a vacation and will not return until tomorrow, so I figured if you did not have plans I could thank you." I spoke ignoring the third degree.

"Well I actually had planned on eating at home tonight, so I could cook you something if you wanted." He suggested as we reached his car.

"Oh you do not have to go to all the trouble, besides I would still have to come up with a way to pay you back." I said shifting from foot to foot.

"He leaned closer to her and spoke in her ear, "I think I can come up with something!"

I looked at him in shock.

"Um….." I stammered as he returned to his upright position. He chuckled causing me to look at him.

"I meant you could help me with dinner. That is if you do not mind cooking with me!" He said sarcastically.

"Well now that you mention it." I played along. "Actually I would not mind a home cooked meal, airport food has been the most terrible stuff in the world.

"That is wonderful." He unlocked his car door moved to the other side and held the door open as I reached that side of the car.

"Thank you, so you can be a gentle man when you need to be!" I laughed. Just as I was about to move to get in his voice was next to my ear.

"Only with you Serena, only with you!" He said causing me to shiver again. Oh goodness. What was he doing to me? I looked at him in surprise and noticed his face mere meters away from me. I gulped and he smiled proudly at me. He was doing this on purpose to frazzle me. Well two people can play this game. I may not be very good at this, but I can act pretty well.

"Really Darien!" I purred. I then clasped his shirt and pulled him a little closer to me. This time he gulped and I smiled and said, "Well I guess I shall have to show my appreciation then will I not!" I purred so only he could hear. He gulped again and I released his shirt, looked at him innocently and moved into the car. I smiled at him as he stared at me in a daze. Two points for Darien and one for me.

He shook away his confusion and closed the door. I sighed deeply and relaxed into the seat. That was actually harder than I thought. I wondered if I could remind Darien about us before I fall in love with him completely again. If I can't I wonder if I could get him to love me in return.

---------------

Well here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. I edited it and then lost the edited part and had to go back and re edit it. So it took a few days longer because I'm back in school. I hope to have the next chapter to deamon and Angel out


	3. The Memory

Chapter 3

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber

. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers you are truly an inspiration.

Special Thanks to BloomAmber: She helped me to get over my writers block by reminding me that people still are reading this, I thank any and all who have read and give extra thanks to those who review as well... ;)

I would like to apologize to Caytlyn Rose for I guess I did not give her enough time to read through my chapter and for that I am sorry, but I truly wished to post and get feedback.

I also need to know what you all thought about it, does it fit with the rest of the story, does it move to fast? Is there anything confusing? I am hoping to post the next chapter with in two months at the most, I have an out line for it and am hoping to get it done I believe the next chapter will be the last, but no guarantee's It all depends on when I get done with it, cause usually I get to a certain point and decide to end it there, but I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon. I am trying really hard not to go another year.

I do not own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it.

The Second Memory!

"Out... of the kitchen!" Darien hollered shoving me out into the living room.

"I was only trying to help!" I pouted as I stared at him in a disbelieving manner.

"Have you ever opened a bag of flour before?" He asked.

"Mom never let me in the kitchen, said that I made too much of a mess, so ummm… no!" I replied with the finger on my lips.

"You do not; pull the top of the bag apart with the bag in the air!" He growled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that it was going to cover the entire kitchen and us!" I chuckled scratching the back of my head and smiling innocently at him.

"The bathroom is down the hall!" He narrowed his eyes at me and pointed in the direction I was suppose to go.

"But dinner is not on the stove yet!" I said trying to inch my way back into the kitchen.

He flung his arms out to his sides and refused to let me in the kitchen.

"Go clean up, I'll finish the dinner!" He said holding himself back form yelling at me.

"But, you look worse than I do Darien!" I said motioning to the fact that his entire body was covered in the white flour as well as his normally perfectly black hair. He looked much older with white hair. Actually he still looked very handsome. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake the thought from my head.

Suddenly I felt his hands on the side of my head. His hands stopped my head. I opened my eyes and looked at Darien slightly shocked. This was quite bold for the man. But as I took in his face I realized that he was staring at his carpet.

"Do not shake the flour off of you and on to my carpet! Walk carefully to the bathroom and wash it out there." He said finally looking at me and shaking his head.

"Be careful Darien, you may get flour on the carpet!" I said mockingly. He released my head and gently pushed me down the hall way. I stopped half way down the hall way and walked back toward the kitchen. He was busy working at cleaning up the flour and did not even notice that I had returned. I stopped short of the kitchen tile and looked at him. He had taken off his shirt and was shaking the flour out of it. I then had a thought.

I walked into the kitchen slowly and quietly, watching Darien intently. I sauntered up to him and went to my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Darien, I didn't know you worked out!" The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and he turned around. I found myself gawking at his full chiseled chest. My cheeks burned red and I turned my head away. I always get embarrassed when I get in situations such as these. I have no clue as to why, but I do.

"Sorry to bother you Darien!" I said closing my eyes with my head away from the stove and Darien. "I don't have any change of cloths!" I said still blushing as if I'd caught him naked in the shower. I shook my head again before I had nasty thoughts.

"Something wrong meatball head?" He asked tauntingly.

"No!" I said still not looking in his direction.

"I don't think I believe you!" He said mockingly.

"Fine, I'll just wear wet cloths!" I said turning around and storming down the hall way. I entered the bathroom and slammed the door. That man was insensitive, just like he had been this morning. He liked the fact that it bothers me to see him half naked. I locked the door, started the water, and slowly stripped off my flour covered cloths. I took the bobby pins out of my hair and let it fall down my back. Most of my hair was covered in flour and made me look older and goofy looking. As I stepped into the bath a knock sounded on the door.

"Go away Darien, I'll be fine in wet cloths!" I hollered over the fan.

"Serena, there are some cloths for you on my bed!"

"Whatever!" I yelled still angry with him.

I bathed quickly and dressed myself in a towel. It was a large bath towel that went to my knees. It was very plush and smelled like laundry soap, with a hint of Darien's cologne. I smiled at my recognition of his cologne and reached for my cloths. I grabbed my undergarments and left my other cloths sitting on the floor. I did not dare get flour on his carpet. I unlocked the door and glanced down the hallway and smelled something wonderful from the kitchen. My mouth began to water.

I glanced down the hall toward the kitchen and saw no sign of Darien. I opened the door fully and stepped out into the chilly hallway. As I moved toward the bedroom I glanced behind me to look for him again and smashed into something hard. I bounced off Darien and lost the grip I had on my towel and it slowly began to fall. Suddenly I felt Darien's arms around me, stopping me from falling on my butt. I was pressed against his chest, now fully covered with a black turtle neck. He moved to release me and I noticed that the towel was going to fall. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened slightly.

"Don't move Darien, my towel's slipping off. It you moved it will probably fall before I can catch it." I said fully getting what he must have thought I wanted. His arms wrapped around me again and pressed me closer to him. I released him and adjusted the towel. As I was making sure the towel would not fall off, I inhaled Darien's cologne and my thoughts began to cloud. He smelled wonderfully masculine. I had forgotten how he smelled and now it overwhelmed me. I looked up at him and saw that he had averted his gaze away from me. I glanced down at myself to make sure I was fully covered. Relief flooded through me as I realized I was completely covered.

Maybe he was thoughtful after all. I smiled up at him and caught his eyes slipping a peek out of the corners of his eye and I chuckled slightly. This caused him to turn his face towards mine and I hitched my breath and tightened my hold on my towel and stared at him. He took one hand away and brushed away some of the hair that had fallen into my face. I froze when his had touched my face.

"You look beautiful Serena!" He said running his hand down my cheek, causing me to shiver with pleasure. "Are you cold?" He asked removing his hand from my cheek and pulling me closer to him.

"Darien?" I asked shocked

"Yes?" He asked.

"I would like to get dressed!" I said reluctantly. I loved his arms around me, but I was still afraid of what could happen with me in a towel.

"Right, sorry!" Within seconds he pulled away from me and walked down the hall back into the kitchen. I watched him until I knew he was in the kitchen. I smiled softly to myself. He certainly was a gentleman in many ways, even if he was a baka. I turned back toward the bedroom and stepped into it and closed the door behind me and sighed. I looked to the bed and saw a dress lying on the top of it.

I gasped. It was a dress that he had gotten for me back when we were dating. I stepped over toward the bed and felt the fabric. It felt feathery soft to the touch. It was a very expensive and wonderful dress. I dressed myself and smiled. It fit perfectly just as it had when he had gotten it for me. I was the same size as I had been when I was sixteen, how unusual. I was sure I had gained weight, but shrugged it off. I was not about to complain about the size of the dress.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. It was a very beautiful ankle length soft pink dress. I gazed at myself in the mirror. Darien had kept the dress that he had vowed his favorite on me when I was sixteen. When he had bought it for me so long ago he had refused to let me take it out of the apartment. He had told me that no other man would see me in the dress without him by my side. I had giggled at him and thought he was joking, but he had been serious. He had refused to let me leave wearing it.

I smiled at the thought. He had truly loved the dress on me, but I never did get to wear it on a date with him. The Nega Verse had attacked and …. I shook my head and let the awful thought drop from my mind. Darien was alive, he was no longer dead liked I had believed him to be. I was going to do everything in my power to get him to remember me.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and decided to leave my hair down until it dried completely. It was very hard to keep in buns when it was wet. Besides, Darien had said I looked beautiful. I walked to the door and opened it slightly. I took a deep breath and opened the door all the way. Ready or not Darien, here I come.

I walked down the hall way watching the way the dress flowed as I walked. I did not wear dresses very often. After losing Darien when I was younger, I did not feel the need to dress up for anyone. I chose jeans and t-shirts more often than not. But now I thought about wearing dresses again.

As I walked closer to the kitchen I smelled something wonderful and felt a pang of sadness. I was supposed to be repaying Darien for his kindness and here he was cooking for me. I sighed as I walked into the living room. I would have to plan something wonderful for Darien.

I walked toward the balcony and looked out of the glass sliding door. Darien certainly had a wonderful view of the city. I placed my hand on the glass and smiled as I watched the city below. The view seemed to have changed very little since the last time I stood here.

"The view is much better from the balcony!" Darien whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly. I stiffened slightly and realized he was about to gain another point. That was not about to happen. I turned swiftly and found myself face to face with Darien's chest. I smiled and glanced up at him. His eyes were on me.

I placed my hand on his chest and looked up to him.

"I'm sorry Darien!" I said slowly moving my hand up to his shoulder. Darien was watching me intently.

"For what?" He asked his voice slightly higher than normal. I was getting to him and all I did was touch him.

"For the mess in the kitchen. I should have warned you that I have never really been able to cook." I dropped my hand from his chest and blushed at my boldness to touch him. I looked down and turned back toward the window.

"And for the fact that I should have been helping you and here I am staring out the window." I said watching his reflection in the glass. He smiled bent forward and whispered in my ear.

"Your company is more than thanks enough and you look beautiful in that dress Serena." I shivered yet again and watched his smile broaden.

He'd gotten me to blush so I turned my head from the window. He had gained another point. It was now three to one.

"Darien? Out of curiosity, why do you have a dress in your closet?" I asked. Oh dear the question had just popped out, I didn't even think about it.

Darien stood up complete and released my shoulders and he got a look of concentration on his face.

"I…." He looked confused as he thought about it. He looked me directly in the eyes and said, "I bought it for you!"

------------

Hope you like this chapter let me know what you think about, please review.


	4. You've Dissapeared

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx.

Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers you are truly an inspiration.

Okay I know, you're all mad at me, I'm two months and three days past when I said I would post. I actually had the first part of the chapter written before June, but I knew you wouldn't be happy with barley two pages, so I held it off. I almost posted just he first half, then I managed to write the entire rest of the story last night.

You can all Thank Caytlyn Rose, if it weren't for her getting this back to me so quickly I wouldn't have posted it this early. So please give her thanks, she's a way awesome beta reader.

Thanks to everyone and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

-------------------------------------------

Darien had looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. He had been through so much in just one day. At least, I thought so. Flickering memories of me and then I was gone, at least that something of what he had said. Dinner had been quiet after our conversation on the balcony.

The conversation had ended with my question about the dress. His last words had been that he wished to remember me. He had placed his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"Why must you always flutter around in my memories and then disappear as if you never existed?"' he had asked me. I couldn't explain it. I did not know why he was suddenly regaining his memories, in all honesty. Heck up until I met him in the Arcade, I had thought him to be dead. Finding him alive made me happy and caused a little relapse of my old accident prone self.

I stared out of my bedroom window and looked at the waning crescent moon. I smiled at my memories of this evening. Darien had been quiet throughout the dinner, but it hadn't lasted long. He had been paged to go into work. It seemed as if Darien might be busy for the next four days.

Tomorrow I am to meet the girls. I had called them shortly after returning home. Darien had insisted on driving me, telling me it was too late for me to walk home. He had been a perfect gentleman and had livened up slightly in the car. We talked about nothing in particular and the ride had seemed far too short. I remember the walk from the car to the door very vividly.

"_Flashback"_

Darien had insisted on opening my car door for me and walking me to my door. I smiled at him when we reached the door.

"Thank you for dinner Darien! It was wonderful and I'm sorry I made such a mess." I spouted, nervous as all get out.

Then Darien too my hand and kissed the back of it. I stared at him, blushing. I think it showed in the light from the porch. He held my hand for a moment, looked at me, and smiled. I returned his smile. I didn't know what to say. No one had ever done that before. I thought it was sweet and hoped that it meant that someday we might be more than friends.

"I don't think I told you..." He began, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. He looked at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly. He bent over and whispered in my ear, words I had been longing to hear.

"That, that dress is absolutely gorgeous on you!" He said smiling and winking at me.

My blush deepened, if that was possible. I wanted to melt, the look in his eyes, were so tender that any girl would have. My knees wobbled slightly and I had to lean on the door for support. The man of my dreams was alive and standing on my door step. I was in absolute heaven. His smile was something that I had longed to see since I was reborn. It was hard to look at him anymore, even though it was what I always wanted.

"Thank you Darien!" I replied looking down at the door mat. He had gained another point. But I truly didn't seem to care about that anymore. Darien had shown me tonight that he wanted to remember me and that would be my first priority.

"Serena!" He spoke. I looked up and he smiled at me again. "I'll see you around, right?" He asked.

"Definitely!" I said my smile growing wider. "See you later Darien!" I said becoming brave. I stepped forward, pulled my hand from his grasp, causing him to look at me, reached my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I smiled at him quickly and spoke fast.

"Thank you again for a lovely dinner Darien and everything you did today." With that having been said I opened the door and walked inside. The look on Darien's face after I kissed him was slight bit of shock mingled with a half smile. I leaned against the door for a moment and relived that moment. His face after the kiss made me smile and my eyes dace with laughter.

I was now even more determined to help Darien remember me. I then pushed my self off of the door and walked up to my room. When I reached my room I walked straight to the window and looked out. Darien was looking right at me from the door step. As soon as he caught sight of me he waved and smiled. Then, after a moment and my return wave, he went to his car, backed out of the driveway and drove off toward the hospital.

"_End of Flash Back"_

I yawned as I relived what happened only about an hour before for the umpteenth time. With the second yawn that followed I knew it was time for bed and knew that I would have wonderful dreams.

I strode to my bed, turned off the light, opened my locket from a thousand years ago and drifted off to sleep to the sweet melody. I dreamed of Darien, my prince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun streaming through the curtains woke me out of a peaceful dream. It had been a dream about Darien and I back during the silver millennium. Whether it was a dream or a past memory I wasn't truly sure.

Out of all the scouts I alone remembered my past and being a scout. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina looked at me as if I was insane. Especially Mina when I told her she was Sailor V. She had laughed hysterically for about five minutes after I told her. I should have known something was wrong since Luna and Artemis had disappeared shortly after we were reborn.

I had cried for days over Luna. Mom had told me that I never had a cat, but she did her best to comfort me. Luna may have been a nag, but she was still family. I sat for a moment in silence thinking of her and a sudden longing to pet her ran through me. She had always comforted me when I was sad, unsure or not feeling well. She had been a wonderful and annoying guardian.

I looked at the clock and bounded out of bed. I was going to be late. I dressed, crashed out of my room, fell head first down the stairs and managed to land in front of the door and not be hurt. I picked myself up and dusted myself off. I may feel fine now, but the bruises tomorrow are going to hurt. I dashed out the door and down the empty drive way. Mom and Dad weren't back yet. I thought of leaving a note and looked at my watch. No time for a note.

Time for the, 'Serena Relay'. I dashed down the sidewalk toward the arcade and kept checking my watch for the time. I wasn't doing too badly, I was only going to be a few minutes late. As the arcade came into view I smiled and pushed my, out-of-breath, self to run harder. As I closed in on the door I glanced down at my watch and crashed into someone before I could even read the numbers on my watch. 'Oh Crap another bruise for tomorrow!' I thought.

Suddenly a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me and pulled me back up to my feet. I was a bit shocked and had to shake my head from its stupor. I looked up and smiled broadly.

"Thanks Andrew!" I cried looking into the eyes of the blonde haired man who had run the store when I was fourteen. It wasn't quite who I hoped it to be, but still, better than a bruise.

"No problem, Serena." He said making sure I could stand. He then removed his arms from around me and I walked into the arcade beside him.

"Andrew! I thought you were leaving?" Spoke the voice of the man that I remembered well from last night.

"I caught Serena outside, literally and decided to walk her inside." Andrew chuckled.

"You're going to be late, for class, Andrew!" Darien said tapping his

watch.

"I'll see you around Serena!" Andrew called checking his own watch and running through the door.

"Bye Andrew!" I called, watching him leave. I then turned my attention to Darien and smiled shyly.

"I figured you'd be at the hospital, after your emergency call last night." I said walking over, momentarily forgetting about meeting the girls upstairs. I stopped next to Darien's stool. He sat in the same stool he had when I was younger.

"Actually they paged the wrong Doctor last night. When I walked through the door, the receptionist apologized. She had called me instead of the on call doctor last night." Darien chuckled.

"Oh that's cool!" I said awkwardly. I didn't know what else to say.

"Serena!" Came a squeal I recognized as none other than Mina.

I turned around just in time to be glomped by her. I enveloped her into a hug and chuckled. I had managed not to fall into Darien. He looked at us a little surprised. Mina released me and looked at Darien as if she didn't know him.

"Mina, meet Darien, Darien this is one of my friends Mina!" I said.

Mina continued to stare at him shocked. I stared at her a moment, then bent over and whispered in her ear.

"What's up Mina?" I asked. She took her eyes off Darien and looked at me.

"Serena! Why do I feel as if I know him?" She asked suddenly, reverting back to the self that had only come out when she was Sailor Venus. I was shocked for a moment, but covered it quickly.

"Is there anything wrong?" Darien smirked.

"No!" I turned around quickly and naturally tripped over my feet and landed in Darien's lap. I felt Darien chuckle as I blushed crimson. I pushed my self off his lap and apologized. He appeared to be watching me closely and I couldn't handle the look he was giving me.

"I'll see you later, Darien!" I said turning around quickly and pushing Mina toward the stairs.

"Serena! Who was that handsome gentleman?" Mina asked, out of his ear shot, when we reached the stairs.

"His name is Darien Shields!" I said moving to walk beside her instead of shoving her.

"How do you know him?" She asked smiling as if she knew what was going on between us.

"I met him yesterday, I bumped my head pretty badly and he was the doctor who took care of me, now lets get up stairs, we're way late!" I spoke beginning to run up the stairs. Mina said nothing, but I had an idea of what she was thinking.

I reached the top of the stairs and looked around and found Amy, Lita and Raye sitting in a corner booth. Mina and I walked over to them.

"You're both late, as usual!" spoke Raye, appearing to be more irritated than she should have been.

"We were a bit detained!" Mina gushed happily. Lita and Amy quickly rushed to give me a hug. Raye sat rooted to her spot and glared at me. I gave Lita and Amy a hug and then looked at Raye.

"What's the matter Raye?" I asked, almost wanting to glare back. I hadn't seen her in three years and she was already angry with me, and for what being late. It's a stupid reason when you haven't seen someone in so long.

"You didn't tell us!" She bellowed suddenly.

"Tell you what?" I questioned a bit taken aback. I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. She refused to look at me after that!

"What?" I asked again looking at all of them. Amy was the one who then spoke.

"That, you were going to America." Amy spoke. I stared at them. That's right; I had just up and left. I hadn't told anyone but my parents and I even lied to them about my departure so no one would send me off. I was still grieving over the loss of Darien. The girls hadn't known him and my parents had never met him.

They hadn't understood why I was so devastated after the battle. We remembered each other, but I alone remembered everything that had happened to us and I alone remembered Darien. He had been the reason that I had left Japan shortly after graduation. I had graduated early as I could and turned eighteen shortly after my graduation day. I graduated at the end of May and had left for America and college in early August.

I had contacted everyone when I reached America and was yelled at by all my friends and my parents. I had worried them and had offered no explanation for my early departure. I still felt that I owed no one an explanation.

"Raye, that was three years ago!" I said getting slightly angry.

"You should have told us!" she said defiantly.

"It's my business Raye, you wouldn't understand!"

"You never gave us a chance to understand!" she spoke bitterly.

"Yes I did Raye; you looked at me as if I was insane, when I tried once." I said.

"Well you should have tried harder!" she spoke angrily

"Raye..."

"You need to explain yourself!" she spoke cutting me off.

"I can't do that Raye, I'm sorry!" I said shaking my head. "That's in the past and I truly can't remember the reason now!" I tried to lie.

"You're lying!" She said.

"Raye…" She cut me off again and started hollering at me. I turned around abruptly and walked back down the stairs. No one followed me. They were all trying to calm Raye down.

I know out of all the girls Raye and I are the closest, but she most of all has the hardest time understanding me at times. I have dealt with this side of her for a long time and knew the best thing to do was walk away and let her cool down, after she had said what she needed to say. The other girls knew that calming her down was the best thing to do, but also shortly Mina would be sent after me.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back up them. No Mina yet, which meant that Raye was still hysterical.

"Meatball head, you're back!" Darien said. I turned around and glared at the man, completely ignoring the people sitting next to him. I sauntered up to him and openly glared at him.

"I've asked you multiple times not to call me that!" I spoke similar to when I was younger.

"Ah, come on Meatball head!" He laughed.

My anger softened at his hearty laugh. He seemed to be happier today and was more like the old Darien I knew.

"Darien!" Spoke a voice that sent a shiver up my spine. It was man's voice that came from a long ago past and a not so long ago past. He was a person I had feared a lot when I was younger.


	5. Til We meet again

A.N. I don't like the name Malachite and so I have to use the Japanese names for the generals, sorry if this bothers you. I may even go back through my chapters and change everything to the Japanese names. I like them better and after reading Kurichan1666's stories I think I understand Mamoru more. Darien and Mamoru are truly different. I think of Mamoru as the character in Naoko-samas' work. Forgive me for not using her last name, but I don't think I could properly spell it.

_Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx, Princess-Anime, __universeprincess911__anokas2757__srsmoon_

And to any one else who read but didn't review. Please review I like to know what you all thought.

Chapter 5: Till we meet again.

----------

I stared at the man that had sent the shiver up my spine. His long white hair, his piercing steel blue eyes and his regal air all reminded me of _**him**_. The man that had once been a loyal and trusted friend to Endymion, then a cowardly man that had been brain washed into believing the prince meant the planet Earth harm. Then again as a man who had tried and almost succeeded in killing me and Endymion.

He talked to Darien as if they were friends; as if nothing in the past had ever happened. My thoughts brought me to an abrupt halt. He was normal now, he was not the man who had tried to kill me and he was once again a trusted and possibly loyal friend of Darien's. To him, Darien, the girls and possibly others, the war between the Nega verse and the Sailor Senshi did not exist. I stared at them for a brief moment longer before sighing.

"Is something wrong, Meatball head?" Darien asked apparently shocking his white haired friend.

"Meatball-head?" Kunzite questioned. He still did not notice me. Am I really that short?

Darien chuckled as I glared at him and lifted my chin in defiance. This turned the gaze of the man once known as Kunzite toward me. He looked at me quizzically. I looked away from him, he still sent a Chill up my spine, although it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"Her name is Serena!" Darien chuckled at my reaction. I turned back to glare at the man that insulted me with that horrible nickname.

The white haired mand then bowed respectfully to me and introduced himself.

"Serena, my name is Kunzite" He spoke, returning to his standing position. He bowed as if he did…. No! That could not be true. He barely knew me, he could not remember, could he? Even Darien could not remember - how could it possibly be fair for Kunzite to remember and not Darien?.

Tears stung my eyes and I couldn't fight them back. The fight with Raye and now him, it wasn't fair.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Darien asked alarmed and moving toward me.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and felt myself give in. He didn't remember me and the girls didn't remember the past. It just wasn't fair. How could the most wicked of the generals possibly remember me, but not the man who held my heart. Darien had won it so long ago and it hurt that I seemed to be a child in his eyes.

Darien's arms were around me in a second. He had never done this before. He never held me, it was against the way men acted in public, but as I thought about this I didn't care. I needed him to hold me, to show me that he cared.

He wasn't Tuxedo Kamen anymore, he couldn't save me when we fought the Nega verse anymore and he couldn't hold me tightly when we alone, to show me that he cared. I cried harder and Darien held me tighter.

"Darien?" Kunzite questioned.

I felt Darien's nod and heard the white haired man move toward the door. I gripped Darien's shirt and tried to pull him closer and he held me tighter.

"It's okay Serena; I won't call you Meatball head anymore."

"Darien!" I hiccupped

"Yes Serena?" Darien said pulling back and releasing me. He finally realized what he had done and he seemed to be ashamed.

"Thank you, Darien! I'm sorry I broke down like that, I'm not sure why." I said rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"Ser….."

"Serena!" Mina's voice sounded cutting Darien off.

I stared at Darien, wondering what he was going to say and didn't realize that Mina was hurtling down the stairs.

"Serena, Raye didn't mean what she said." She called, running up to me and engulfing me in a hug. I couldn't return the hug, I barely registered that Mina was even there. All I saw was Darien's eyes. They held something in them, something I hadn't seen yesterday.

I did not dare move. Darien held my eyes as if he wished to tell me something, but he averted his gaze when Mina engulfed me in a hug. Darien picked up his things and turned to me with shielded eyes.

"See you around Serena!" He called walking out the door of the Crown. I shoved Mina off me and bolted out of the door and scanned for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Serena?" Mina called running up to me, fear in her eyes. She seemed to be scared that I was mad at her.

"Sorry Mina. I didn't get to tell Darien good-bye." I said telling only part of the truth.

"Serena, Raye…." She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me again.

"Serena, are you okay?" She gushed as she saw my puffy red face for the first time. I wasn't crying anymore, but at the same time my face showed that I had been. She engulfed me in another hug and I returned it. I held the urge back to start crying again. Mina would almost absolutely make me tell her why I had been crying and I could not do that.

"I'm fine Mina; I just was frustrated with myself." I said

"Serena, please remember that we're always here to listen to you. We missed you dearly." She said avoiding the subject of my leaving.

"I missed you all as well." I said smiling for the first time in the last little while. They wouldn't understand this; they thought I was a silly girl believing that the Sailor Scouts and Sailor V actually existed.

"Thank-you Mina, I appreciate it. But it wasn't anything in particular, probably just from the flight." I said.

We walked back up the stairs and back to the girls and Raye apologized to me upon seeing me and I accepted the apology, knowing that soon she would yell at me again. This subject was always going to be brought up until I told them. It was difficult to think about this again. They had reacted like I was a silly little girl, back then and it was a funny and creative dream. But it truly wasn't because the star locket was still mine, even if the broach was not in my hands.

Flashback

It had been several days since the battle with Queen Beryl. I had awoken in my bed after the battle, feeling a slight bit stiff, but no other harm appeared to have come to me, even from falling from the iced structure that had shattered at the impact of the Silver Crystal. I had called for Luna and heard nothing in reply. That was weird, I glanced at my clock and it read 8:00 am on a Monday morning.

I sighed and snuggled back into my covers and then bolted out of bed. Eight am, I was late for school. Luna always woke me up in time for me to make my mad dash to school and even then so would my mother. I quickly dressed, brushed my teeth and plowed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Luna!" I called coming down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

My little brother appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I crashed into him. We landed hard on the floor and he grunted and began to whine.

"You klutzoid, what the heck are you doing? Get off me!" He whined.

I pushed myself off him and stared at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" I asked.

"School, Serena its spring break!"

Spring break, but it couldn't be that was last….

"But that was last week!" I said not thinking.

"Serena, Spring break is this week, you moron. Would you get out of my way, I need to get my stuff for camp." He asked, trying to push past me.

I let him by and stood there, shocked. Sammy had gone to camp last week, I remembered dad packing him up in the car, while Luna yelled at me for waking up so late that I missed the time for the allotted scout meeting. It was set early because Mina was going to a volleyball camp.

"Luna!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. My mom turned around and smiled at me.

"What was that dear?" She asked.

"Mom have you seen Luna?" I asked.

"Who's Luna dear?" She asked turning back to the bacon she was cooking in the skillet.

"Luna! My black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead!" I said staring at my mother as if she had grown horns. How could she not remember Luna, it had taken me a while to convince her to let me keep Luna.

"Darling, you don't have a cat, you know I don't like pets, they're too messy!"

The shock hit me with full force. No, Luna, that couldn't be! Mom must have been playing a practical joke on me, there was no way she could forget about Luna.

"That's funny mom, seriously, have you seen Luna?" I asked laughing slightly at my mothers joke. She placed the bacon on a plate covered with a paper towel, sopped the grease off, by wrapping the bacon up in the paper towel and then turned to look at me. Plate in hand she walked over to the table and placed it next to the plate of eggs, sausage, gravy and biscuits. She then looked at me a bit angrily.

"Serena, I'm not joking, unless you brought an animal into this house that I don't know about, I have seen no cat. And you better not be hiding one from me!" She said.

Tears sprang to my eyes, mom never got angry at me for asking about Luna. Luna wasn't here, where could she have gone.

"Serena, oh sweetheart!" My mother said quickly rushing to my side.

"Luna's gone? How can Luna be gone?" I cried into my mothers shoulder. She patted my head and chose not to say anything for a while.

"Shhhh, dear it must have been a dream!" She said in a soothing tone.

"No, mom!" I cried harder.

"Dear let's get you up to your bed, after your tumble yesterday, I'm surprised you can walk." She said ushering me toward the stairs.

"Huh?" I asked stopping my mother in her motion. "What tumble?"

"Serena dear, you were accidentally thrown from the top stairs of the Hikawa Shrine. You're very lucky you didn't break anything. Now back up to bed with you!" Her mother said pushing her toward the stairs.

"Mom! Where's Luna, she'll tell me what happen! Please tell me where she is!" I begged still with misty eyes.

"Serena! This is getting old! I don't know of anything with the name Luna and you need to lie down." She said practically pulling me up the stairs. I began to cry harder, Luna was gone and I didn't even remember what happened to me yesterday. All I remembered was the battle with Queen Beryl. I thought that was why I hurt everywhere and when I had I been klutzy enough to fall from the stairs of the Hikawa shrine.

My mother succeeded in dragging me up the stairs and placing me back in my bed where I continued to cry over Luna being gone. My mother held me and tried to soothe me, but Luna was very dear to me and I could not even begin to think of life without her.

After a while my tears subsided enough that my mother returned to her now cold breakfast and my father returned from his morning jog. He ran for a good two hours and didn't have to be at the studio until nine am.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to my chest. Luna was gone, how could she be? I looked out the window and noticed the window was closed. I usually left it open for her in the summer, maybe she couldn't get back in, but mom had said she'd never known Luna. I hugged my pillow and put my face down in it and screamed. After I screamed, I slouched against my wall and lowered my pillow and caught sight of my bow. My locket was gone! I began to panic, but stopped myself. It had to be around here in the room somewhere. I threw my pillow aside and stood up and began shuffling through my room. It was no where in sight. How could I lose such an important piece of equipment. With out it, I couldn't become Sailor Moon.

I stopped at my desk and looked at my calendar. Turned toward my bed and then flipped back around fast enough to give myself whiplash. The calendar read one year from the exact date of the week that we had fought Queen Beryl.

How was that possible, a full year. I needed to talk to the girls. I flung my door open and rushed down the stairs, this time not toppling on anyone.

"Bye, mom I'm going to Raye's!" I called as my hand enclosed the door knob.

"Oh no you're not young lady!" She stormed into the hall and placed her hand on the door.

"Why not?" I asked, totally lost as to why I was not allowed out of the door.

"Child you were thrown from those very stairs yesterday, by that very girl!" She said looking at me funny.

"Raye would never do that!" I shouted.

"Someone did and I don't want you to go there." She said sternly.

"Mom… your bacon's burning!" I said sniffling in the direction of the kitchen.

My mother rushed from the room to try and save the bacon and I rushed out of the door towards Raye's.

When I reached the Shrine and climbed the stairs, I was tired. That didn't happen anymore, I was Sailor Moon and this was only a short distance. What was going on? I made it to the top and stopped to catch my breath. I stood up in time to see Raye come out of the temple, toward me.

"I thought you would be mad at me Serena!" She said looking as if she had been crying.

"Why Raye?" I asked.

"Serena? I knocked you down those stairs yesterday, I didn't do it on purpose. There were these boys and the game they were playing near the stairs and then I bumped into you and you went head first down." She began crying after a moment and I took her in a hug. All I could recall was the battle with Beryl and nothing after that. It had been a full year since my last memory, the fall yesterday must have jostled it. But why couldn't I remember that I was Sailor Moon? Peace had apparently been restored, but something told me that was not the reason I lost my memories. I think it was something that I did to myself, I'm sure the girls will tell me what is going on as well as to where my broach may be.

"Raye, you didn't do it on purpose and I'm fine!" I said in a soothing tone. Raye would never intentionally hurt me. She was always the first to come to my defense during a battle. After a few moments her tears subsided and I pulled away from her. I love Raye, but the Silver Imperium Crystal was in the locket and is apart of all of our livliehoods as scouts.

"Raye, have you seen my broach or Luna?" I asked.

"Luna, who's Luna? A broach? When have you worn a broach Serena!" She questioned me.

Raye too? This was weird. I looked at her for a moment and saw complete confusion in her eyes. She was looking at me like I had grown another head. How could Raye not know? She would have been telling Mina what to do with it.

"Well Raye, maybe the other girls have seen it, Shall we call a scout meeting?" I asked.

"This is important, Luna's missing and so is my broach. Maybe Luna stayed at Mina's, with Artemis."

"Scout meeting? Who's Artemis?" She asked looking at me like my mother had.

"Mina's white cat and yeah a scout meeting!" I said sounding shocked. Raye was always happy to have the meetings, she had fun berating my behavior after a battle.

"What the heck are you talking about Serena? Mina doesn't own a cat. And what the heck is a scout meeting and how would we call one?" She asked in complete confusion.

"Raye, we're the Sailor Scouts remember, we fight for love and justice and Luna and Artemis trained us, how could you forget that?" I asked.

Raye burst out laughing. This made me feel sad. Raye was acting as if we never were the scouts. If this was a joke, it totally was not even close to be funny.

"Sailor Scouts, cats training us, wow Serena, you're very imaginative." Raye hooted. Raye was not acting, she was serious. She only recalled being a normal girl and no Sailor Warrior. My heart sank. The people that had always been with me in my abnormal life, were now isolated from me. I alone had always wanted life to be what it had been before Luna and they had always loved being Sailor Scouts.

A.N. (This Is the first season and she whined about being just an ordinary girl.)

End

And this was only the beginning, the other girls had acted in a similar fashion and Mina about bugged out when I told her she had a talking cat. She had laughed so hard at me and told me there was no way she could have been Sailor V. She had never lived in London and that was where Sailor V had lived, or so the stories said. She thanked me for the wonderful thought, her Sailor V, she could only imagine.

Amy had looked at me and said she would never have been able to be a Sailor Senshi and be able to keep up with school. She barley was able to stay ten chapters ahead with her cram school classes.

Lita thought it was an awesome idea, but then said that too many more people would have been afraid of her and plus, she barley had enough time to go guy hunting let alone fighting something called the negaverse.

They had all laughed at me and told me I was insane, but it was a good story, especially the part about them all being princess's of other planets. Amy had then proceeded to tell me about how they could barely breathe here on Earth, let alone trying to make the other planets livable for that. It was impossible and improbable because no one had succeeded in creating anything that could reproduce a place like Earth.

I never found my broach and though I continued to look for Luna and Artemis, I never succeeded in finding them. I also found out a few days later when I went looking for Darien that he didn't live at his apartment anymore. I had asked around about him and no one seemed to be able to tell me anything. I never did ask Andrew for some reason. Truth be told, once I couldn't find Darien, I kept to myself and stayed away from the Arcade, so I never really saw Andrew too much and he was always headed to class when I did. He would stop for a moment, but never long enough for me to ask about Darien.

The girls and I met at the park or at the café above the arcade, but I never used the arcade entrance and always used the side entrance to the café. The girls were shocked, but also still made fun of me for thinking they were the Sailor Scouts.

I couldn't look at the Sailor V posters, without thinking of Mina, she had been that legendary solider once, but she, like the others, no longer remembered that part of her life. The girls thought I had made up Darien and told me I was just looking for the Tuxedoed man in my dream.

He wasn't real Raye would say, because she would defiantly remember a guy that she had thought was a hunk. Life became harder without Darien. I felt that he was alive, but yet I couldn't find him. I studied harder, surprising everyone, but it was the only thing that would ease my heartache.

I managed to graduate a year early and left for America and thus was in the predicament that I was in now. The girls were their same old selves. I guess to be honest if it hadn't been for Raye, I would never have remembered being Sailor Moon. I was happy that I remembered, because I would have forgotten about Darien otherwise, but then again I had always wished for a normal life. Now that I had one, I dreamed of being the Sailor suited soldier and fight evil. It really had been more fun than I had thought at the time. Plus Darien was in my life.

I think that was why Raye took it to heart, when I had talked so much about this "dream" that I had had. I had stopped talking about it after a few days, but still I had cried over Luna for a few weeks and Darien every night that my mind would wander to him.

He was alive and I was bound and determined to get him to remember me.

Well here in the nine pages you all waited for. I hope it was worth the wait and to let you know it will be a while before the next chapter is out, I have mid terms next week, three the following week and two the week after that. So it will defiantly be a month before I have another chapter posted, but I think I should have one up by thanksgiving. Thanks for reading and please review I would love to know what you think of the chapter.


	6. Masquerade

Sorry this took so long, please let me know what you think. I post a picture of Princes Serena and Prince Darien on my name so that you could all see the armor I was trying to describe. If anyone can describe it better than me and would allow me to replace my description with it, please e-mail it too me. Thanks. This is unedited and if my Beta gets me the edited chapter I will post it. I just couldn't wait anymore, it's been about 10 days since I sent it to her. She must be busy. Anyway Enjoy!

_Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx, Princess-Anime, __universeprincess911,__anokas2757__,srsmoon__ally0212,__Jingy5__,small876_

----------

The Masquerade

Three days after my breakdown in Darien's arms, I sat in a booth staring out the window. I was watching the traffic and listening to all the kids having fun playing games. Darien and I had not seen each other since that day. I barley knew anything about him, but I figured he was busy with work, I seriously doubted that he was avoiding me. Nothing had really happened between us.

The only thing I wanted to know was what he was going to say to me when Mina had interrupted him. But it must not have been that important, or it was something that Darien only wanted to talk to me about. Either way I was super curious.

I sighed as I heard a glass touch my table. I wave a hand in an acknowledgement and sighed.

"Are the passerby's really that boring?" questioned Kunzite. I jumped out of my seat and turned to him. A shiver went up my spine.

"Actually I wasn't really watching them!" I spoke pulling my cup closer to me. At least I thought it was mine. A chocolate moose milkshake was not something I could honestly see him drinking.

"This is my drink right?" I asked making sure.

He smiled and nodded. I gulped down about half of it and then looked out the window again. After a few moments I heard Kunzite sit down across from me. Darn I was hoping Andrew had asked him to bring it to me. I looked from the window to him.

"I'm sorry, how can I help you?" I asked with a forced smile. I honestly wanted to be alone to think, or so I kept telling myself anyway. I truly would have loved to have Darien sitting next to me that would be better than a man who sent terrible shivers down my spine. They were shivers of fright, not happiness.

"I wanted to invite you to a get together I'm having." He spoke.

My eyes widened, I barley knew the man, okay I barley knew the man he is now. I knew his character when he was fighting for Queen Beryl and I knew the man that had loved the leader of the Solder Senshi. Right now I could honestly not tell if he was either of those men. I kind of hoped that he was the Kunzite on the moon. He was the only man who had ever swept Mina off her feet.

He had been a very logical and strategic individual, so had Mina. They often butted heads when talking about combat and tactics, but they loved it. They often found if they compromised with each other their plans were very good. I sighed again and Kunzite raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry if you feel that this request is a bother!" He said moving to get up.

"NO! NO! I was only remembering something, I'm sorry Kunzite." He looked at me and then slowly sat back down.

"You barely know me, why do want to invite me? I'm just curious." I spoke

"Darien seems to enjoy your company!" He said.

"He enjoys teasing me!" I stated smiling. I honestly could care less if Darien teased me. It was fun, all except that nasty nickname. You all know the one.

Kunzite laughed. I smiled at him sipped my shake while I waited for him to regain composure.

"That is precisely my point. Darien rarely takes time from work to do anything with anyone, or get to know anyone!" Kunzite said. "There are few that are exceptions to that!"

Somehow what he was saying sounded suspicious to me.

"Really, he seems very popular to me!" I stated simply.

"I never said he wasn't popular. I said he rarely gets to know people. He knows many people, but that is because he is a doctor and a male." Kunzite said appearing to get frustrated.

"When is this get together?" I asked leaving him alone. Darien was a touchy subject when referring to the women who chased him. Was he jealous or annoyed with them? I looked at him and realized that he was defiantly annoyed.

That had annoyed him when he was Endymion's top general. He was always annoyed with every woman who fawned over Darien. But then no one ever fawned over him then really. He was probably slightly jealous, but then again at the time he had Mina and couldn't believe that women would fawn over Darien, when they had someone who lover them. But not many women were like Mina. She was after all one of a kina. She was head strong and very loyal. She never looked, or spoke of anyone other then Kunzite after she had met him. He plagued her mind and she plagued his. They were head over heels in love, almost as much as Darien and I were.

They did manage to keep their heads in a battle situation and never once did Kunzite try to protect Mina, nor did she try to protect him. It may seem strange, but Mina was in charge of protecting me and he was in charge of protecting Darien. In the end Mina had had to kill him and in doing so she killed herself. That was the only selfish thing she did while being a Senshi.

"Serena!" Kunzite said waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and realized I had tears rolling down my face. I wiped them away and apologized to him.

"Forgive me, I got lost in thought again. I'm not sure why I keep thinking of the past, forgive me, what did you say!" I spoke.

He eyed me strangely but kept him mouth closed.

"I was saying it's this Friday. Would you like to come?" He asked.

"What kind of get together is this?" I asked. I really wanted to go to see Darien, but I had to be realistic. If it was something that I might find boring I needed to know.

"It is a masquerade!" He smiled.

My eyes widened, people still did masquerade now a days. I could barley help but smile. I truly wanted to go now, especially if Darien was going to be there.

"I would love to go, thank you for inviting me!" I smiled.

"You are very welcome and may bring a guest with you if you wish!" He said. "And Darien will be there, I made sure of it!" He said smiling knowingly at me. I gaped at him, as he walked out of the arcade, with my mouth wide open.

He acted like he knew about me and Darien in our past lives, was that even possible for him to remember that far back? I shook my head that was not possible. No one knew about the past on the Moon but me. I sighed and looked out the Window again. Maybe I was just obvious in the fact that I liked him here and now, that made a lot more sense than the past. I had decided to go and I would not back out, I was looking forward to it, only question was, what costume would I wear?

-------

Well here I am at this masquerade with a man I don't know. We have been dancing for several dances now and he seems oblivious to the fact that he has been stepping on my foot quite often, not to mention he held me closer to him than I thought appropriate. We barely know each other and he kept trying to slip his hand down to touch my arse. I had to keep moving his hand up. All in all this man was an oblivious idiot. This was the last dance to which I would dance with him.

I curtsied to my partner and thanked him for the dance and began to walk away. As I turned from the gentleman, he grabbed my hand and spun me back around to face him.

"I wish to dance with you again!" He replied smiling under his mask that matched his green elf suit. He was dress like Legalas only had long black hair instead.

"Maybe later, I would like to rest for a while, thank you!" I stated gently pulling my hand from his grasp, only to have him grasp my hand again. This guy just did not grasp the fact that I was tired of dancing with him.

"Let's dance again please!" He begged. I was tired, I had danced with him three times and my arms hurt. He was not a bad dancer, but he was very stiff and barley held onto me, I felt like I was going to trip and fall when I danced with him. I had been polite the whole evening and I was tiring of feeling like I would trip anytime.

I slumped slightly and sighed. He seemed oblivious to the fact that I was tired of dancing with him. What was so fascinating about me? I didn't find myself a very good dancer, plus I wasn't enjoying myself.

"Sir I…." I was cut off as my hand was taken from the gentleman that I had danced with.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I would truly like to have my girlfriend back!" Spoke a male voice. My head snapped up at the voice. I was shocked, girlfriend. I was no one's girlfriend. Then I saw a wink from some steel blue eyes. I recognized these eyes, we would never be together that was for sure.

"I'm sorry!" replied the man as he hurried away from me. I smiled a thank you at Kunzite. He still sent shivers up my spine, but not as badly. I pulled my hand from his grasp and dropped them to my sides. He was growing on me and as I got to know him. He barley scared me anymore. Still slightly, but any man that had once tired to kill you would probably make you feel similar.

"Thank you!" I replied truly grateful

"Just be a bit more forceful and they'll leave you alone." He replied with a smile.

"I'll try that next time, seeing as you didn't give me enough time to even try!" I said smiling and returning his banter.

"What ever you say Serena!" He said walking away from me. I shook my head and followed him. He was after all the host of the party. He had taken to calling me Serena, not meatball head, since we met a few days ago in the arcade.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He barley knew me, how could he presume that I would have done differently? I still felt that he knew something about me that he was hiding. From the first moment I met him, I felt that he knew me better than anyone here did. But how could that be. I had grown to love and know my friends, but yet it felt as if he knew a part of me that only few people did. The part of me that once was a sailor scout and a princess of the Moon kingdom.

"Serena!" Spoke a voice right in my ear. I jumped about three feet and turned to look at her. It was Mina. She was wearing a beautiful orange dress that was slightly off the shoulders and had her hair tied back like normal, only wearing a matching orange bow.

"Mina!" I smiled and hugged her gently. Kunzite had stopped moving when I had said her name.

"Who's the cutie?" Mina whispered in my ear. I laughed, typical Mina.

"This is Kunzite!" I said as he turned around. His eyes fell on Mina and he slowly walked toward her, his eyes never leaving her face. He walked right by me, took her hand and kissed the back of it as he bowed. I stared gaping at him. Men didn't do that now-a-days. Mina was blushing deeply and watching his every move. When he stood he held on to her hand.

"Would you care to dance, Mina!" He asked holding her name out longer than normal. Almost like a purr. Men did not purr, but he seemed enthralled by her none the less.

She giggled and shook her head yes. A man had taken Mina's breath away that was amazing. But Kunzite looked at Mina with such passion, that I stood watching them as they began to dance. Kunzite stared at nothing but her, his eyes never left her face, as if he was taking her in to never forget her.

"Serena!" I jumped as a man whispered my name in my ear. His laughed sent a shiver down my spine. Only one man had ever done that, Darien.

"Darien!" I slightly smiled turning to face him.

He still held a smile on his face as I looked up at him. I had truly forgotten how tall the man was when he wore boots. Boots? I turned around and instantly looked down at Darien's feet. Black plated knee high boots that came to a point above the knee. Blue pants that were tucked into his boots and disappeared under a metal plate of armor that seemed to plate off as it came up to his Chest. The armor looked like it was three pieces and One piece on each side extend down to his mid thigh. The plate in the middle stopped about where he would wear a belt. The three pieces seemed to meet at the bottom of a breast plate. The breast plate was black with silver engravings on it. The breastplate formed into a collar. Near the collar on both sides a black cape attached to the black part of the armor. From under the crest of the cape, at each shoulder, a silver plate extends past his shoulders. His arms were covered by a blue coat like cloth that goes up and into the armor.

Sorry Mina san, I wish I was better at descriptions, but I have yet to figure out exactly how to write these. This is the only thing I can't seem to improve upon. Anyway think of the outfit Darien wears when he Prince Endymion of the past. I love that armor. Plus there is a picture in my bio.

"I've tried calling your name several times and each time and you seemed to ignore me." He alleged.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" I said smiling at him; he was a hard man to ignore, considering he wore what Prince Endymion had worn when I had first met him. The same armor as a thousand years ago. I instinctively reached my hand out and placed my hand on the breast plate directly over the center silver carving right under the collar. I traced my hand over the carving and was shocked when Darien's hand enveloped mine.

"I'm sorry!" I spoke pulling my hand out of his grasp. I flipped around and looked toward the crowd again. I held my hand, the hand that I had placed on Darien's breast plate, curled into a ball over my heart. I had forgotten my place. Darien was Darien. Not one else. Endymion was gone completely, that part of Darien had never existed in his mind.

Suddenly Arms enveloped me and I stood stiff as a board and felt Darien's armor against my back.

"Darien?" I asked shocked. I looked over my shoulder and my nose touched his. He opened his eyes and looked into mine and instantly released me. His eyes had shown confusion He then walked away from me toward the balcony door. I watched him, but couldn't move. He had held me just as Endymion had the last night we were together. He had held me for only for a moment, but his arms had felt wonderful.

I took one step forward and almost took off at a run. I had to catch Darien. I had to know what he was thinking when he had done that. I walked quickly and watched him disappear through the balcony doors. As I reached the balcony doors a hand enveloped mine and stopped me.

I looked over and inwardly groaned. It was the man from earlier.

"I see your boyfriend has left you to dance with another!" He angrily spoke. As he talked he gripped my hand harder.

I looked to the balcony and saw nothing; Darien was already in the garden. With this knowledge in mind, I turned to face my attacker.

"For your information, he was not my boyfriend. He actually miss took me for the woman he is dancing with." I spoke pulling on my arm. He squeezed harder and caused me to whimper.

"Really, because it sure didn't look like he knew her when she appeared!" The man spoke. "Or does he always kiss her hand?" He asked keeping his firm, painful hold on my wrist.

"He always does that; she loves it when he does that!" I said now trying to get his hand off with my other hand.

"Then you'll have no problem dancing with me again!" He stated.

I stopped pushing on his hand and gaped at him. This man sure did not know how to take a hint.

"I don't wish to dance right now!" I glared at him.

"You will!" He growled He tightened his grip and almost made me fall to my knees. He was going to break my hand. I cried out in pain and he ignored me.

"No, I won't!" I cried, trying not to cause an up roar.

The balcony doors bursted open and the man looked up and loosened his grip slightly. I stood upright fully again and gasped when the man's hand released my hand completely. I retracted my hand to my chest and held it gently. After a moment, I looked up to see Darien, causing a scene.

He looked like your dashing hero, well sort of. Darien had twisted the man's hand behind his back and held it firmly in place. I could barley keep a smiled from crossing my face. After a moment I rushed forward.

"Darien let him go, please!" I begged placing my hand on his arm. He looked to me and instantly released the man. The man collapsed to the floor, quickly regained his balance and turned back around to face Darien.

Darien placed the same arm around me that had held the guys hand, and pulled me close to him. I placed my hands on his breast plate and looked up at him. He was watching the man in front of me intently. I turned to face the man who held his hurt wrist with his other hand.

I cowered slightly into Darien and his grip tightened on me, but didn't hurt me.

"I suggest that you leave. NOW!" Darien growled.

The looks in Darien's eyes were that of a mother cat defending her young. He frightened me, but at the same time, I felt safe. The feeling was hard to explain. Darien had never been like this when we were younger.

The man glared at us and as he began to move, Kunzite grabbed him by his collar and pulled him away from us. Mina looked at me concerned, but chose to stay with Kunzite.

Darien's grip on me loosened, but he kept his arm around me. I turned and looked at him and came face to face with him. I blushed and looked away. He then took his free hand and took my right hand and held it. I looked back at him as he held my hand to the exact place I had touched before on his breastplate.

I was truly amazed that he hadn't released me instantly. We were in public, this was not appropriate in public. Or so my brain kept telling me. I just stared at Darien and blushed, but didn't look away.

"Come with me, out on the balcony?" He asked huskily. He was rubbing his thumb over the hand he held. I could only nod. He released my waist from his side, but kept a hold of my hand and guided me outside. This time I actually made it outside, I was alone with Darien on the balcony.

-----------

Okay was that chapter worth the wait? I know it's like super short, but this feels like where it should end. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review telling me if it fits or not. I really would like to know. It's taken me about 12 restarts to get this chapter right and I think I finally have it. Please let me know, does it fit.


	7. The Dance

He twirled me around the dance floor expertly and dipped me as the song ended

Sorry this took so long, please let me know what you think. I tried really hard to get it out as soon as I could, it just took me a long time to get it started once again!

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx, Princess-Anime, universeprincess911,anokas2757,srsmoonally0212,Jingy5,small876, evelynvm29, Connie, UFGator1, Trixie, Michele, chibiangel413, And of course I can't for get the person who really helps me get the guts up to post the next chapter: Caytlyn Rose, she really is a wonderful person and takes the time to read my dribble, she did edit this one before it was posted.

Please let me know what you think. By the Way I gave Caytlyn Rose chapter 8 so it should be posted in way less than six months. I promise.

The Dance

* * *

He twirled me around the dance floor expertly and dipped me slightly as the song ended. All in all it was a wonderful dance, but somehow I felt that it could have been better. He led excellently, but sometimes I barely managed to go the direction he wanted me to. The cues were off or late. And a few times I found him staring across the dance floor. As the song ended we separated. As I curtsied he fell into a polite bow.

"You truly are a wonderful dancer." He spoke rising back to his full height.

"Thank you!" I said, wondering if I should say what was on my mind. After a moments hesitation I spoke up.

"I don't intend to be rude, but were you distracted while we were dancing?" I asked the man that stood before me.

He stared at me for a moment, a slight bit of shock on his face. Then suddenly he blushed as he looked away from me.

I smiled knowingly. "So you were watching Mina. I thought you might be, a lot of your cues were late and some I had to guess by the way you were leaning as to which way I was going." I spoke without thinking.

He turned back to me with a look of shock.

I covered my mouth with my hand. Now it was my turn to blush. You were never supposed to tell a man what he did wrong in dancing. Females were nothing but a partner, the man led and the woman followed. My training came from experience, a thousand years ago. My mother had several male dance teachers teach me many ways a man would signal he wanted you to turn right, left or that he was going to take you in to a spin or twirl. The dance instructors were very tough on me and I had to pick up on the slightest cues and had many lessons where I was hurting when we finished as usually I would move the wrong way and have my foot stepped on. I guess even after a thousand years one could still remember the hours spent learning the same dance over a hundred times. I did learn well and eventually learned more dances much faster.

"I'm sorry Kunzite, I don't know what came over me, and you dance divinely." I covered quickly removing my hand from my mouth and curtsying to him.

"According you what you just said, I am in need of dance lessons." He countered with a smile on his face.

I broke out into a smile. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect, I just couldn't help notice you were distracted by the fact that Darien was dancing with Mina."

"How did you become such an expert on dancing, may I ask?" He began leading me to the refreshment table.

"Um, I've had dance lessons!" I replied lamely.

"Well I can most assuredly tell that you have had dance lessons. If you had not, I most assuredly would have stepped on your feet several times." He replied with the corny smile that I had seen occasionally on the moon.

I smiled up at him and glanced back to the dance floor. Darien was dancing with Mina again. I could tell from Darien's face that it had been Mina's idea. On the moon he hadn't cared much for dancing. At least not with the same woman two dances in a row. Him and I would often dance several dances together, and he never seemed to mind. After a long night Darien would dance with me and comment on some of the women he had danced with as I would on the men. We thoroughly enjoyed our rivalry at who had danced with the worst partner. Usually it was him, because the woman would want to win his affection and completely forget that she was dancing. The woman would then proceed to make Darien step on her foot. This was so she could have his affections, while helping her off the dance floor. Darien had mastered the technique of reading this in women and would usually surprise the woman and end the dance flawlessly.

Yet Darien and I had never complemented or pointed out anything about each other when we danced together. I never found a flaw with Darien as my partner. And yet this evening I had yet to dance with him.

Our rendezvous on the balcony was short and not sweet at all. Moments after we had stepped out side Kunzite had burst through the doors and wanted to talk to Darien in the parlor upstairs. Darien had looked to me with an apology on his face and reluctantly let go of my hand and followed an angry looking Kunzite inside. Moments later Mina found me leaning on the balcony railing and rushed me inside to talk about Kunzite. I was prepared for this.

She had gushed about him for half an hour before she began asking about Darien. Luckily by then Darien and Kunzite had returned. Mina had stopped her gossip instantly and turned and asked Darien for a dance.

I finally looked back at Kunzite and noticed his gaze completely on Mina and Darien. On the moon he would do this as well, but it was usually watching Darien and his dance partner. He had been the leader of the four generals and had taken his role as seriously as Mina had as leader of the senshi. They loved each other immensely, but their loyalty was unquestionable. They knew their positions, were trained well and felt their roles as guardians were more important than anything.

"Don't worry Kunzite; Darien doesn't look interested in her in that way!" I spoke softly. He turned toward me with a guarded look.

I chuckled softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Kunzite it's truly hard for me to believe that you are watching Darien like that." I replied turning my gaze to the pair at the song ended. Darien bowed quickly and excused himself and began walking toward us. Smiling as he caught my gaze. I blushed and looked back to Kunzite who was no longer there. I blinked several times and then looked back into the crowd to find him making his way to the orchestra. What was he up to?

Mina soon reached my side and gushed in my ear.

"He is an impeccable dancer Serena. He is also a divine teacher. He's very easy to follow; he's actually a better dancer than Kunzite."

I looked at her with shock, on the moon we had quarreled about who was the better dancer. I opened my mouth and closed it quickly. The moon was off limits, she had no memory of the past and so I could not quarrel with her like we use to. She most assuredly had no memory of Kunzite, not one year ago and certainly not a thousand years ago.

"Ah refreshment, I'm a bit parched." Darien commented coming up next to me; I had purposely placed myself next to the punch bowl.

I instantly held out a glass of punch to him. With a quirked eye brow he said thank you and gulped the entire glass.

"Serena!" Mina stated looking around Darien.

"Yes Mina?' I answered.

"Have you seen Kunzite? The ladies dance is up next!" She spoke

"Ladies dance?" I asked.

"Well some ladies are scared to ask a guy to dance so Kunzite sets up a dance at every ball he holds to have the ladies ask the man they want to dance with." Darien explained while looking around the room. I assumed he didn't want to dance with Mina again. She was a terrible dancer; she had stepped on his feet more than once.

I couldn't help but watch them, even though I knew Mina was interested in Kunzite and not Darien, a part of me couldn't help but make sure that Mina was not expecting anything from him. I was a bit relieved when I saw the look on Darien's face as he had walked toward us. It was a look of relief.

"He's over with the orchestra!" I said. But it had fallen on deaf ears. She had found him before even finishing her sentence and was off toward him. She apparently wanted to dance with Kunzite.

"She certainly is a talker!" Darien commented.

"Yes, a wonderful gossip and is certainly proud of it." I replied.

"How are your feet feeling?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He asked choking on his punch.

I chuckled softly and asked again, "How are your feet feeling? I know she stepped on them more than once."

"Luckily I missed most of the damage, I usually got my foot out of the way, so actually not too bad. She's not a bad dancer, but she misses the subtle cues that go on in dancing."

"Yes, she was never really one to be able to remember what the cues meant." I replied.

"Did you both take dancing lessons together?" He asked.

It was an innocent question, but to me I had just said something Mina couldn't back out of if asked about it, but how was I going to get out of answering Darien.

"Ladies and gentleman! It is that wonderful portion of the night where the ladies ask the gentleman to dance. While not in traditional style, I would like all ladies to ask the man of their choice to a dance. There are ladies here who are fearful of asking a man to dance and this dance is to help them with that fear. No man may ask a lady, it must be the ladies choosing."

That was my cue, even though I hated to ask a man to dance, it was the only way to get my foot out of my mouth. Darien didn't know about the past and I couldn't exactly tell him that Mina and I had learned to dance a thousand years ago on the moon.

With a blush, nervous hands and a quivering voice, "Darien, would you like to dance?" I asked. I couldn't look at him; I was prepared for him to say no.

"Of course Serena!" I looked up and saw Darien smiling broadly and holding out his arm. I aligned my arm with his and he led me to the dance floor where we waited for the music to begin.

Darien led me expertly over the floor and out of all the men I had danced with this evening I couldn't have had a better partner. He twirled and spun me with expertise.

I couldn't help but laugh at times, I was having so much fun. I didn't have to focus on reading his cues and I didn't have to watch his body language. He smiled every time I laughed and a few times pulled me closer than was strictly allowed in the waltz. I merely followed his lead.

He brought me into a twirl and as I reached his side again he swung me out once more and spun me several times before I returned to the normal steps. As the song came to an end he twirled me one more, brought me back to him and dipped me, causing me to giggle even more.

I opened my eyes as he straightened both of us from the dip. I then noticed that a few dancers had stopped dancing and were watching us. I blushed and looked to the floor. Darien held out his had like he had when I asked him to dance. I place my palm on the back of his hand and leveled my arm against his and we walked back to the refreshment table in silence.

As I reached the table Darien dropped his arm to his side and I let my arm fall to my side.

"Serena, you guys were wonderful, half the people on the floor stopped to watch you two dance!" Mina gushed pulling me in to a hard hug and releasing me quickly.

"You only had a few onlookers, not half the floor!" Kunzite said to Darien. Kunzite said this, because it was improper to bring attention to oneself and their partner. Darien hadn't really seemed all that bothered by the onlookers. At least he didn't show any concern about it. But he never really was one to show how he felt about something to everyone.

"Thanks Mina!" I said not too concerned about the onlookers.

"Thank you for the dance Darien!" I said turning toward him. I found him staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was for talking to Mina or for thanking him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked getting a little nervous. He never stared at me so intently when we were in public, ever.

"Would you care to dance once more?" He asked after a moment looking into mine.

"Of course Darien!" I said simply. I was very unsure as to why he had asked me to dance again. Most men didn't do so right after the woman asked him. But I really didn't care. He held out his arm and I place my palm against the back of his hand and we walked back out onto the dance floor. As Darien turned me around and we placed our arms in their proper positions, I noticed a few gentlemen standing near the refreshment table talking to Mina.

Mina motioned to me and several of the gentlemen looked in my direction. I blushed and turned my attention back to Darien.

"Thank you Darien!" I said softly. He nodded to me and spun me around. I returned to the original steps and watched as Darien avoided my gaze. Darien probably felt very embarrassed, seeing as I had caught why he had asked me to dance.

I then remembered what I had been trying to catch Darien for in the first place.

Darien sent me in to a twirl and after a moment I was firmly back in his arms. And we glided together over the floor.

"Darien, may I ask you a question?" I asked before he sent me into another twirl,

"About what?" He asked me as I came back into his arms.

"I..." I stopped myself and blushed deeply causing Darien to focus on my face. "I was curious as to why you hugged me earlier." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked swinging me around the floor again.

I laughed in delight. I loved to dance and especially with him. He always made me feel better, or could always calm my nerves without me asking.

"I wondered what you wanted to talk to me about in the arcade, when Mina came up." I spoke. This was something much easier for me to ask.

"I was going to ask you to join me at this dance!" Darien answered simply. I looked up and noticed a slight blush on his face and smiled happily at him.

"I would have said yes, I love to dance!" I revealed.

"I shall keep that in mind!" He replied.

Our dance ended and as we started back to the refreshment table I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. It was already eleven; my father was going to kill me.

"Thank you for the dance Darien!" I said curtsying to him quickly before running off to find Mina. I suddenly stopped myself a few feet away from Darien. I wasn't fourteen anymore.

After a moment Darien's face appeared in front of mine and caused me to step back slightly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked straightening from his bent over position. He towered over me and had to bend over to place his face in front of mine

"I just thought I was late in getting home!" I chuckled, "Then I realized that I wasn't fourteen anymore."

His smile faltered and his brows appeared confused. He stared at me for a moment and then walked away from me.

I'd just said something wrong. I sighed defiantly. This helping Darien remember was much more challenging than I thought and he didn't appear to remember me at all during our dance, but that doesn't mean that he didn't, just that he didn't tell me about it. But for now I do think its time to go home.

I turned around and walked toward the refreshment table and lo and behold I found Mina surrounded by men and Kunzite nowhere in sight.

This would be a most interesting evening indeed.

* * *

I know you have all waited six months again; I truly hope this chapter is up to par, I really did try. It may be a little slow, but I like dancing.


	8. DarienEndymion

Sorry this took so long, please let me know what you think. I tried really hard to get it out as soon as I could, I felt the need to have this one read first and my beta readers life as well as mine is very busy. Thanks to all.

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx, Princess-Anime, universeprincess911,anokas2757,srsmoonally0212,Jingy5,small876, evelynvm29, Connie, UFGator1, Trixie, Michele, chibiangel413, sailormoon0630, RebleQueen And of course I can't for get the person who really helps me get the guts up to post the next chapter: Caytlyn Rose, she really is a wonderful person and takes the time to read my dribble, she did edit this one before it was posted.

Also thanks to any and all who read and don't review. If you feel like it, please review. This story should be over soon, unfortuanatly I don't have the next chapter even close to finish, but I'm hoping to have it posted in the next month.

* * *

After watching Darien leave I had wanted to leave, but Kunzite had asked me to dance and for some reason I had chosen to dance with Kunzite once more before leaving the ball. He moved me around the floor expertly, but his focus seemed once again to be on Mina. She wasn't dancing with Darien this time. He had chosen to leave the ballroom area shortly after our last dance.

"Serena?" Kunzite asked as I began to step on his foot. I automatically corrected my footing, avoiding putting my full weight down.

"I am truly sorry Kunzite!" I sighed.

"Are you worried about Darien?" He asked.

"Darien doesn't remember me, Kunzite, how can I not be worried." I sighed again.

"He wants to Serena, he really wishes he could remember you." Kunzite shared.

"He sure doesn't appear to be trying!" I stated feeling exhausted.

"Serena, remember you are in Japan and not America. It is truly hard for a man like Darien to even show you his feelings!"

"But he does things like he did this evening, he rescued me just like Endymion did so many years ago!" I cried frustrated.

"You must remember Serena, he is not Endymion, but Endymion is still a part of him and his love for you will never die! But his memory has been erased as Minako's has!" Kunzite narrowed his eyes.

I looked at Kunzite in shock. Minako… Endymion… no I had spoke of the past in his presence. But he remembered Mina and her name. How could Kunzite remember Mina, but Darien couldn't remember me. This was too much to take. I had been right when I thought Kunzite had remembered the past, he did and he was hiding it from me.

I continued to dance with Kunzite, but was in a daze.

"Serena?" I heard him call.

I looked at him, but didn't see him clearly. My head started to hurt slightly and suddenly I felt tears running down my face. I was crying and didn't know why. My knees began to give out from beneath me.

Kunzite remembered the one he loved, and I remembered Darien, yet neither of our loves remembered us. My knees gave out and I began to fall toward the floor. Kunzite swept me into his arms and held me, unceremoniously keeping me from hitting the ground.

"Serena!" He yelled. I shook my head and suddenly realized where I was. This was no time to lose my cool, but I couldn't stop the tears and began sobbing. Kunzite placed my feet under me and I stood leaning against him.

But this was Kunzite, never had I trusted him in this manner, yet here I was crying on his shoulder. I shivered slightly as I realized that one of his arms was around me. It was supporting me, but it was not Darien's, it was the arm of a man that had always scared me. I could not do this to Mina or myself. I felt my strength return and pushed Kunzite away.

He stared at me bewildered. Mina now stood next to me and grabbed my arm.

"Serena!" she demanded. I turned toward her and saw a look of jealousy instantly melt into one of concern. She had never looked like that on the Moon. She had always trusted me with Kunzite, now she saw me as a rival. I didn't want Kunzite, I wanted Endymion, no Darien.

Mina moved to wrap her arms around me and I stepped back. I shook my head and turned to Kunzite, he was moving toward me again.

"No!" I spoke softly, but he continued toward me. I turned to face Mina and she appeared to be jealous again, but filled with concern. She didn't realize that Kunzite was trying to comfort me because of something he had said, not because he had feelings for me. I wailed instantly causing all in the room to look at me and stop Kunzite and Mina from moving closer.

I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. Mina didn't realize that Kunzite had only eyes for her and that I was nothing to him. I was no princess, I didn't need to be protected and Mina didn't need to be my guardian, but I missed that Mina. She was compassionate and understanding and would have known that Kunzite had upset me, but here in this room she thought I wanted him.

"Stop it!" I hollered, running from the room, all eyes were on me and I didn't care, he remembered everything and had hid it from me. He had known all along that Mina was Minako, and once sailor Venus, but he hadn't dared to share it with me. Mina was acting as if I was something of a threat. Her eyes showed concern, but yet they showed a jealousy that I had only seen once before; In the eyes of Beryl. I began to cry even harder. Mina was not herself.

I kept running down the hall, I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't want Mina to catch me or Kunzite. Suddenly I slammed into something hard, and felt arms wrap around me. The arms had stopped me, but I didn't want to be held. I fought and pushed, but the arms held me tighter.

"Let me go!" I sobbed. Suddenly I felt my face against cold metal and a cape wrapping around my figure. His arms held me close to him and I inhaled a scent of roses and chocolate. I stopped fighting and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled of Endymion, the same as him, he felt just like him. His arms and the hair at the nape of his neck, felt soft against my fingers.

"I won't let you go!" He spoke softly in my ear. I then realized that I was outside in an enclosed porch area, I had missed the stairs I had been aiming for, I had not escaped this house that belonged to Kunzite. I had run past the exit stairs and somewhere off to the side of the building away from the door. There appeared to be no one in sight, but then all I really could see was the bottom of Darien's chin, Endymion's chin. He looked just like him especially in his armor.

I released one of my hands from around his neck and touch his chin, Darien moved his head down to look at me, with eyes were his, and yet Endymion's at the same time. The deep blue got even deeper as my hand caressed his cheek. I inhaled his scent once more and felt the urge to kiss him, but I dared not break eye contact.

Darien locked eyes with me and then his eyes began to roam my face and in an instant they had returned to stare into my eyes.

"Beautiful…" Darien began. Before I could stop myself I replaced my hand on his neck and hugged him tightly to me. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I couldn't reach his lips.

I felt a shift in the air around my body, the cape fell from one side and the cold night air reached me and caused me to shiver, but in a moment the breeze had stopped and Darien's hand pulled my chin to look up at him. I blushed profusely, but couldn't look away, not that I wanted to.

Darien slowly leaned forward and after a long moment his lips met mine and his and our eyes closed. His lips were warm and moist. Chocolate, his taste was intoxicating. I pulled him closer causing him to almost lose his balance. But after a moment he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss ever so gently. He even tasted like I remembered and it felt wonderful. Something that I could never live without, how had I gone so long without his kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, He stared at me in amazement and I smiled seductively up at him. He moved to kiss me again, but I stopped him with my finger on his lips. He opened his eyes and stared at me. I smiled at him and felt my strength weakening. My knees began to give out on me. I clutched his arms and watched as he stared at me in amazement. When my finger fell from his lips he scooped me into his arms.

For some reason I felt tired and felt that I needed to sleep.

"Serena?" He asked concerned. I looked at him and met his concerned blue eyes. I smiled at him and felt myself speak, even though I'm sure I wouldn't remember it later.

"Endymion, I'm so glad you've come back to me!" I spoke before consciousness left me.

Well here is the next chapter, a little more exciting and something I think everyone was waiting for. Anyway let me know what you think.

IF THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY CONFUSING, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please read and review, I appreciate all helpful coments and suggestions, I'm thinking of writing a chpater for Darien, but it will be posted once I'm finished, this story is based in Serena's POV and it would kind of ruin the flow of the story, but I can add it once I have her POV written. Would anyone like to read a chapter about Darien's thoughts?


	9. The long Haul

Sorry this took so long, please let me know what you think. I tried really hard to get it out as soon as I could, I felt the need to have this one read first and my beta readers life as well as mine is very busy. Thanks to all. She edited it for me and has done an excellent job on telling me about some things that don't make sense. The next chapter has been written and will be posted once she has had time to edit it. I feel the next chapter may not be finished fully yet and I am in the process of trying to write these chapters in Dariens' POV. Let me know which chapters you would like to have Darien's POV. I'll post those chapters with Darien POV next to them the first one is coming close, but I'm going to post the last chapter first before I post his.

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx, Princess-Anime, universeprincess911,anokas2757,srsmoonally0212,Jingy5,small876, evelynvm29, Connie, UFGator1, Trixie, Michele, chibiangel413, sailormoon0630, RebleQueen, lightofastar, lavendergurl235, MindaAnn, SelenityHyperion,

And of course I can't for get the person who really helps me get the guts up to post the next chapter: Caytlyn Rose, she really is a wonderful person and takes the time to read my dribble, she did edit this one before it was posted.

* * *

I sat in the Crown looking out the window, a week after the formal get together that Kunzite had organized. The booth that the girls and I used to sit in when discussing Sailor business, it was the most secluded of the booths

I sighed heavily as I thought of Darien once more; his life had been thrown upside down since we had met. I had never existed in his mind and then all of a sudden I appear out of nowhere. How the life I remembered and the life that I lived were two different things. I remember things that the girls say never happened. I remember feeling Tuxedo Mask's arms around me when he rescued me and I dang sure remembered Darien and the moment we had before he had been killed by Beryl and the pain of losing him. It was all as clear as day when it came to him, but the business of the sailor scouts was thick and soupy mud. I had hated being a soldier of love when I was fourteen, but I had embraced it as my destiny. But now I realized that to some people it had never happened, and yet the memories were in my mind. I realized that while my life was tough as a fourteen year old, remembering something that no one else did was much harder. I longed for the days when we sat around swapping battle scars and hearing Luna and Artemis lecture us about our duties, but most of all I missed the Mina who had trusted me always, the one who had believed in me, who always had my back when things were awry, the leader of the soldier senshi that had sworn to protect me. I never wanted her to give up Kunzite for me and I didn't wish for that now, but the hurt in her eyes and the betrayal that I felt emanating from her the night of the masquerade was hard for me to accept.

The people and the cars that passed by were a blur, my eyes full of tears as I once again began to realize that nothing I could do would bring back Darien's or the girls' memories. The silver Imperium crystal didn't exist; Luna and Artemis were probably ordinary cats with no memories of their past lives. Sailor Moon and the scouts had never existed. Sailor V was nothing but a fictional character. Without Artemis there was no Sailor V. Mina had never lived outside of Tokyo, and had attended all of the same schools as me.

The life that I knew was something of a mystery. I remembered it and for years I had thought no one else did. I had given up trying to make people believe me or even trying to find someone who remembered the past. But Kunzite had remembered and for the life of me I couldn't get the betrayal I felt out of my head. The feelings that welled up inside of me shouldn't have existed and yet they did. The life and the man that I know is not that of what it was a thousand years ago. I had not lived to see the betrayal of the four generals to Darien, nor had he. Their betrayal was only seen by the eyes of the ones that loved them dearly, the sailor scouts. I had died never knowing their treachery, but had been reborn with no knowledge of the men they had been. I had been born with no memory of my past life and had sadly been brought to a reality where Darien and I were the only ones supposed to be happy. The scouts had no memories of the generals other than the ones we fought against Beryl, their memories of their once lovers never existed.

I sat up and wiped away my tears. Was that how things would be again if Darien remembered me, Sailor Moon, and our past lives? I didn't want Mina to once again lose the man that she loved, but then she wasn't the warrior that I had known; she was someone that didn't have the weight of protecting a princess. She had the life I had always wished for, but a world with out Darien wasn't what I had wanted either.

My eyes scanned the people walking by, but I couldn't focus on anyone. My mind couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in the past and what was happening now. Mina, out of all of the sailor scouts had seemed to love it the most. She took her leadership role seriously and never seemed to be burdened by everything expected of her. She embraced it, she had once said to me, she said her life would never feel fulfilled without her duties. She felt she would never have grown to be the woman she admired, her mother, without the life that she lead.

My mother had commented that she would be a fabulous leader and that I could learn from her. She had also told me that one day she would not be there to protect me and would be ruling her own planet and protecting her people. I had not been happy about this; she was my best friend and the most loyal person.

"Life, Serenity, must be lived not controlled!" My mother had said to me the same day that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. I would never forget that quote, for they were the last words of wisdom she had given me. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and suddenly noticed Darien and Kunzite walking across the street.

My mind was made up, Darien may never remember the past and that was okay, for then Mina would get to keep Kunzite and for once in my life I finally had someone to talk to about my fears, but I would never give up on Darien. I loved him and I wanted him to love me as well. The doors to the Crown opened and as I stood up from the booth, and Kunzite stood in the doorway.

"Kunzite?" I called, surprised, as he walked toward me.

He appeared to be distracted as if he wasn't looking at me, but at someone that he remembered long ago. And that was then that I heard his devastating words

"He's not there Serena, Prince Endymion does not exist anywhere inside him." Kunzite said stopping a few yards from me.

My eyes widened. He looked so forlorn. How could Darien not be Endymion, they were one and the same person.

* * *

I know it's only two pages it will in about a month be posted at the end of chapter 8. I may add an epilogue once Darien's POV has been added. What chapters would you guys like Darien's POV in? Let me know please, probably won't take me as long to update if you let me know. Chapter 9 should be posted hopefully within the next month I know I said that last time, but I actually have it written and sent to my beta reader. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think


	10. The Unexpected Ending

Sorry guys I got so excited I forgot to put a thank you to those who reviewed. Let me know which chapters you would like to have Darien's POV. I'll post those chapters with Darien POV next to them the first one is coming close, but I'm going to post the last chapter first before I post his.

Thanks to: ffgirlmoonie, jojodacrow, sailorserena141,starangel07, sailorstars16, Visionsblue, Caytlyn Rose, inunkag4ever, Amanda, Snick3rDooDl3, stargazer32316, AbysSerenity, Starlit Warrior, Moongirl818, Melody87, lovedlost, SarahLynn86, koldy, srsmoon, BloomAmber, MikiUsako90, b, LightningRose, artstarcarolaina, gina, skye668, Champion of Justice, serenity11287, raye85 , supersaiyanx, Princess-Anime, universeprincess911,anokas2757,srsmoonally0212,Jingy5,small876, evelynvm29, Connie, UFGator1, Trixie, Michele, chibiangel413, sailormoon0630, RebleQueen, lightofastar, lavendergurl235, MindaAnn, SelenityHyperion,

And of course I can't for get the person who really helps me get the guts up to post the next chapter: Caytlyn Rose, she really is a wonderful person and takes the time to read my dribble, she did edit this one before it was posted.

* * *

The echo of what he said reverberated throughout the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's gone Serena!" Kunzite spoke softly.

"How can he be gone?" I asked steadying myself against the table.

"Sailor Pluto is the only one that can answer that!" He lied.

"You're lying!" I accused.

"Why would I lie to you?" His eyes were full of shock. He apparently thought I wouldn't be able to tell he was lying.

"I've been thinking about it since the morning after Darien and I danced together. His memories are the key to past and the way things were meant to be. You don't want to lose Mina again!"

His facial expression said it all, he had lied to me and what I had just accused him of was true. He looked away from me and that said it all, his concerns were mine as well.

"He's beginning to ask you questions about his memories and you're finally realizing what you have to lose and what Mina will have to go through again." I said softening my voice understandingly.

He brought his eyes up to mine and nodded again.

"Kunzite, I don't want Mina to lose you either. But she isn't the same person that she was when we were on the moon!"

"How can you say that?" He demanded.

"Her jealousy! Never in my memories have I ever been able to remember her once giving me the look she gave me that night. The hurt I felt, the betrayal, it was something I had never felt from her. She loves you as she always has, but as of now her friendship with me no longer exists. Her belief in you and me is gone. I realize that the Mina she should be and probably is somewhere inside, the Mina that protected me, but her life that was isn't even in her memories." I said sadly.

"Are you trying to turn me against her?" He asked accusingly.

I shook my head, my words were lost on him as I knew they would be, love doesn't always hear reason.

"I would never turn you against Mina, but warn you that although she is Minako in appearance her personality is not that of what it once was. I love Mina, but you were the reason for the phone call I received last night." I spoke tears striking my eyes.

"What phone call?" He asked

"Mina called me to ask me to stay away from you completely, that I should respect that I introduced you to each other and that if I couldn't respect that; we were no longer friends. I told her we were just friends and nothing more, but she then brought up the dance that you and I shared and the embrace she caught me in. I tried to explain that it was over Darien and you were comforting me, but…" I stopped as the tears came to my eyes full force. "She didn't believe me Kunzite, she thinks that I'm out to have you for myself, she wouldn't listen to me." I sobbed.

"This is all this has ever been about!" He stated, glaring daggers at me.

"You haven't thought of anyone, but yourself through this whole thing!" He barked.

"Yo! Odan..go…." A cheerful Darien entered the arcade. He stopped mid sentence as he saw me crying.

"Serena?" He asked, instantly ignoring Kunzite. He brushed past Kunzite and came to me. His arms enclosed around me and pulled me into his embrace.

I looked up to him and instantly felt the link between us, his memories had returned, he knew who I was, he remembered our past. I turned to Kunzite and saw the defeat in his stance.

"Kunzite….I'm sorry I had no idea." I said pulling from the embrace Darien held me in.

"I know Serena! I had no right to attack you as I did. I know you thought of how the others should remember, everything so you could have your friends back that you liked!" He dared.

"Don't you dare say that, I love everyone the way they are now and then. I have no qualms against them. I felt betrayal from Mina, she is a new person because the negaverse never affected her and the destruction of the moon kingdom doesn't haunt her memories. But I also envy her, not to have to relive the death of you and the death of my mother, to whom she swore loyalty. I also loved the fact that you both could be together again. But facing the past completely and utterly alone hurts more than you would know." I said feeling Darien's hand on my shoulder.

He faced me as I said those last few things.

"At least you don't have the time you were enslaved by the negaverse as a memory! Or the betrayal that ended your life" He barked back.

"No I don't!" I said in defeat.

"But that doesn't mean that I love Mina any less or my compassion for you is anything less. I trust you Kunzite." His eyes met mine and his defensiveness softened. "For me to trust a man who once was my enemy was hard to overcome, but you helped regain Darien's memories and for that all I can do is thank you and beg you to understand that while we both have our differences I can't change the past."

"Your desire is appreciated, but my only duty was to help Darien regain his memories and test you." Kunzite spoke before bowing deeply. "My dear princess, please take care of the man whom I once swore my loyalty."

"Kunzite?" I asked in shock.

He stood and held out his hand.

"The crystal will indeed return everything to what it once was." He said

"But how…" I started flabbergasted.

"Only you can activate it. As you see it wields no energy, the moon heir must activate it. This was Pluto's warning to me when she chose me. The past had been altered and she begged me to assist in the correction of it. She also warned me not to get attached to Mina." He said as I took the crystal from his hand.

"The past will return. You were granted your memories by Pluto, the fall that happened was not because Raye pushed you, it was the only chance Pluto would have to alter your memories. You were coming to the point of no reversal. But something unexpected occurred, the warriors didn't believe you, you'd lost the crystal, the wand and Luna and Artemis were nowhere to be found in this time line. There was nothing in the time that she could use to return the time stream, until she found me. Of all the generals I was the only one that had lived in this time line. And what interested her the most, was when I greeted her with a bow and respect. I had remembered the past and I had managed to become friends with the prince once again. The general that had been the most loyal and the last to fall under the mind bending spells of the negaverse. There was one occurrence that Pluto had not anticipated and it was your trip to America. I was recruited by Pluto three days prior to your leaving and I failed in stopping you."

"Then the return of Darien's memories should have never happened?" I asked.

"No, but miraculously he began to remember you shortly after he met you. No memories about the Moon Kingdom, just the meetings when you were both younger. These memories were new to him and he told me all of them from the main time line, but until the night you called him Endymion he never recalled the past on the moon Kingdom."

"I never called him Endymion!" I stated turning to face Darien.

"You did, love, the night of Kunzite's masquerade ball, directly before you fainted in my arms." He pushed my bangs out of my eyes and smiled at me sweetly. "I was afraid you wouldn't remember, seeing as you had a little too much of the spiked punch. But I figured you wouldn't care how I remembered, just that I did and that I'm sorry it took so long." He apologized.

Our eyes locked and a smile spread across my lips, he had said the words that I had wanted to hear for weeks; that I had just moments ago decided I wouldn't need. Boy was I wrong, those words meant so much. I threw my arms around Darien's neck and welcomed the embrace that followed. After a moment I turned to face a smiling Kunzite.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Look behind Darien." Was his simple reply.

Darien turned slightly and both our eyes widened. The crystal and the wand were floating in mid air.

"My job is done Serena!" He spoke moving into a bow again.

"Wait!" I called as he moved toward the door.

He turned to face me and smiled once again

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you not going to say good-bye to Mina?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Mina doesn't need a memory of me from this time, and it will be harder for her to accept my death. I love her dearly and know that the Mina in this time line was not my Mina!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your loyalty to her and the rest of the scouts I had to establish for myself, you see, the Mina in this time wasn't my Mina, and as much as she looked like her, my heart didn't ache to see her after the dance."

"Why you disappeared before the women asking the men to dance. You wanted Minako!"

"The Mina in this time is a vibrant and sweet girl, but after time with her I realized that I could never be happy with her. She held nothing to the woman in my memories, she held nothing of the woman who had captured my heart, but she looked just like her."

"But the argument we just had!" I asked

"…" He couldn't say anything.

"My words were something you had been thinking, but you couldn't accept them coming from yourself. You needed me to make things clear for you!"

"I want her to be my Minako, but she's not. I can't truly be happy in this time line, at least not with my memories of Princess Venus the senshi, who was as loyal to her princess as I had been to my prince, until the very end of the Moon Kingdom."

I reached out and took the crystal in my hands and held it close to my heart. I concentrated for a moment and then it disappeared. My attire changed to that of my mid school uniform and my brooch reappeared. Darien was slightly younger and his ugly green jacket covered him. Voices came to my ear from the booth I had sat in moments ago, the girls sat in the corner booth chatting away. I was fourteen again and my life had been restored because of the crystal in my broach.

The man that had been standing in front of me before my eyes had closed in concentration was no longer there. Darien squeezed my shoulder and I looked to him.

"You tried didn't you?" He asked

"Yes, I tried my hardest to allow them to live, all of them, not just him." I said covering the brooch with my hand. He can never say that I didn't try. I had wanted Mina to meet the man that gave us our lives back.

Darien guided me toward the girls and there on the table stood Luna. I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Luna I missed you so much!" I gushed.

"What is your problem, Odango?" Raye asked eying me suspiciously.

"Put me"…grunt…."down!" Luna demanded.

I placed her back on the table and turned toward Mina.

"Mina?" I asked,

"Yes Serena?" She asked stroking Artemis on the head.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a Sailor Soldier?" I asked.

"Where did this come from??" She asked.

"Please Mina, just indulge me." I begged.

She chuckled at my face and sighed, "Sometimes I imagine what my life would be like if I weren't the leader of the senshi, but then after a moment, I instantly remember my days as Sailor V and the life I had in Britain and the life that I had on the Moon and the life I have now. Would I have met you guys, what kind of person would I be if I hadn't been recruited as a scout so early in life? Honestly Serena, I don't think I would be very happy if I wasn't the leader of the sailor scouts. I have too much fun with you guys and besides I never would have met the man of my dreams."

"The man of your dreams?" I asked.

"Gosh Serena, how could you forget?" Lita asked in astonishment.

"Forget what?" I asked turning to look at Darien who was now at the counter standing with Kunzite and the three other generals.

"That we managed to save the generals from the negaverse. It wasn't easy, you know!" Lita added.

I smiled happily, the girls had a memory I didn't have and would never ask for. The key to their being here was the fact that the history had been rewritten. For once in my life I was happy with everything that had occurred.

I had my prince; I had my friends, my guardians and the love of my life. What more could a girl ask for?

Easy, a youma attacking the park.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well how was the ending? Did you guys like it? For those of you reading my blurb at the bottom there will be a chapter on what Darien was thinking and an epilogue. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think. This one is six pages.


End file.
